Yugi Moto
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: When a orphaned street rat named Yugi finds a magical puzzle, he sees his only change to win the heart of the Princess, Tea.
1. Egyptian Night

Say hello to the latest work from Dennis Fielder productions. With a total of 9 votes!!

Disclaimer: _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ and _Aladdin_ don't belong to me. They belong to their respective companies.

* * *

**Yugi Moto**

Prologue: Egyptian Night

In the sands of Egypt, a man rode a camel to the city of Agrabah.

_Oh I come from a land._

_From a faraway place,_

_Where the caravan camels roam._

_Where it's flat and immense,_

_And the heat is intense._

_It's barbaric, but hey, it's home._

_When the winds from the east,_

_And the suns from the west,_

_And the sand in the glass is right,_

_Come on down. Stop on by._

_Hop a carpet and fly_

_to another Egyptian night!_

The man then arrived at the great city and made his way to the palace.

_Egyptian nights! _

_Like Egyptian days!_

_More often than not, _

_Are hotter than hot!_

_In a lot of good ways!_

_Egyptian nights!_

_Meet Egyptian moons!_

_A fool of his guard,_

_Could fall and fall hard,_

_Out there on the dunes._

The man then got off his camel and talked to us. He had blue eyes that didn't appear to have pupils, and he was dressed in a white turban and cape. He also wore a yellowish brown robe.

"Ah, shalom and good evening worthy friends. My name is Shadi." Shadi said. "Please come closer." We walked up and he held up his hands. "That's a little too close. Back up a little." We did so, and he smiled.

"There now. Welcome to Agrabah. A city of mystery and enchantment." He then undid his bundle to reveal several knick-knacks. "And the finest merchandise this side of the Red Sea. See anything you like?"

All that was there was an old lamp, an empty box, and other useless things. We walked away when Shadi walked in front of us.

"Wait, I see you are only interested in the exceptionally rare. Then I think you'll be most rewarded to consider this." From his robes, Shadi pulled out a box with an odd eye symbol on it. "Do not be fooled by its common place appearance. Like so many things, it's not what's on the outside, but what's inside that counts." When we began to move away, he walked in front of us again. "This is no ordinary box. It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who, like this box, was more than he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Maybe you'd like to hear the tale." We nodded, and Shado took out shining sand from the box and tossed it into the air, where it stayed to our surprise.

"It begins on a dark night." Shadi began. His voice grew softer with every sentence. "Where a dark man waits with a dark purpose.

* * *

Me: Well… What happened? Who is this guy? What's his purpose?


	2. The Cave of Wonders

Chapter 1: The Cave of Wonders

The tall muscular figure waited on his horse. By him on another horse was a white haired man with a scar over his right eye with two scars crossing it underneath the eye. He was dressed relatively well. He was the other man's servant. Bandit Keith walked up nervously.

"You are late." The tall man said in a deep growling voice.

"Sorry o patient one." Keith said as he smiled. He took a good look at his employer. He had dark blonde hair and… were they brown or red eyes? In his hands, the man held an object that appeared to be made of a light blue glass. It was a long rod with a ball on top. On the ball was a golden eye with a red jewel in the middle.

"Do you have it?" The tall man asked.

"I had to slit a couple of throats, but I got it." Keith said as he pulled out half of a golden colored scarab. The tall man held out his hand, but Keith held it back. "Uh-uh. The treasure first."

Suddenly, the tall man's servant snatched the scarab with a speed that made Keith blink. The servant then dropped the half-scarab in Keith's hand.

"Trust me my resourceful friend." The man said. "You'll get what's coming to you."

"Yes." The servant said in a polite timid voice. "What's coming to you."

The tall man then pulled out another half scarab that looked like it could fit perfectly into the first half. He then placed them together and they glowed brightly and two glowing wings appeared. It then flew out of the man's hand.

"Quickly, follow the trail!!" The man shouted as the three men rode after the scarab. "FASTER!!!!!" The man shouted, and Keith felt a shiver fly up his spine.

They eventually arrived at an ordinary dune, and the scarab split back in two and inserted themselves into the dune. They glowed like a pair of eyes. Then a giant blue tiger head emerged and opened its mouth to reveal a stair case.

"At last." The man said smiling. "After all my years of searching, the Cave of Wonders."

"Bye Ra." Keith said in awe.

"Now remember," the man said as he grabbed Keith by his shirt. "Bring me the box! The rest of the treasure is yours, but the box is mine."

Keith then wrenched himself away and grinned greedily as he walked to the cave.

"Yes, do be careful." The servant said innocently. Then he turned to his master, and his voice gained a harsh raspy quality. "Geez Anubis, where'd you pick-up this bozo?"

"Shh." Anubis said calmly.

Keith arrived at the cave when it moved. But caves aren't supposed to move. Suddenly, the cave talked.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The cave said.

"It's me." Keith said nervously. "Keith. A humble thief."

"Know this." The cave said. "Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. The diamond in the rough."

Keith looked at Anubis, but he waved him forward.

"What are you waiting for?" Anubis said angrily. "Go on!"

Keith gulped and stepped onto the tiger's lip. When nothing happened, he sighed with relief, but then the cave roared and Keith screamed as the cave brought its jaws down and sunk back into the sands.

"NOOO!!!!!!" Anubis screamed as the cave sunk back into the sands.

"Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough." The cave said as it sunk back into the sands and the two scarab halves fell out of the cave's sockets.

---

Bakura wrenched his foot free as he agitatedly grabbed the two scarab halves.

"I don't believe it!!" Bakura shouted angrily. "I just don't believe it!!! We're never going to get that stupid box!!! Just forget it!" Bakura then noticed some white hair on his clothes. "Oh great! I'm so ticked off, I'm shedding!"

"Patience Bakura." Anubis said calmly as Bakura handed him the two scarab halves. "Patience. Keith was obviously less than worthy."

"Oh there's a big surprise." Bakura said sarcastically. "I may have a heart attack from the extremity of the surprise. What are we supposed to do? We've got a big problem here, you-"

Anubis calmly put his hand over Bakura's mouth.

"Yes." Anubis said. "Only one may enter. I must find this one. This… 'Diamond in the rough'."

* * *

And who _is _the diamond in the rough?!! Come on Shadi, don't keep us waiting!!


	3. One Jump

Chapter 2: One Jump

It was mid-morning as Yugi ran onto a roof top and nearly fell off. He was holding on tightly to a piece of bread.

"Stop, thief!!" The captain of the guards called out. He was dressed in a blue shirt with an ankh on the chest with a hat that had a snake on it. "I'll have your hands for book ends, Street Rat!!"

"All this for a loaf of bread?" Yugi asked himself as he jumped off of the roof. He landed on a clothes line and fell to the ground covered in several sheets.

"There he is!!" One of the captain's men said. "You won't get away so easily!!"

"You think that was easy?" Yugi asked. Suddenly, he saw the captain and a few more of his men in the streets ahead.

"You two go that way. The rest of you, follow me! We'll find him!"

"Yes Captain Seto." One of Seto's men said. Yugi saw several women laughing, and Yugi quickly covered himself in a sheet to hide his patched up blue jacket and pants as well as his black shirt. Most of all, he pushed the sheet flat onto his head to hide his star shaped red-lined, black hair with golden bangs.

"Morning ladies." Yugi said nervously smiling.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Yugi?" One of the women asked.

"Trouble?" Yugi said with a smile. "No way, you're only in trouble if you get caught."

As he talked, he let the top of the sheet lose, and his hair poked out.

"Got you!!" Seto said as he grabbed Yugi by his jacket.

"I'm in trouble." Yugi said gulping.

"This time-" suddenly, Seto's hat was pulled down over his eyes by two men much taller than Yugi."

"Perfect timing Joey, Tristan. I can always count on you."

"Ah you're making me blush, Yug." Joey said smiling.

"Hey Yugi." Tristan said with a smile. "Did you get it?"

"Right here." Yugi said holding up the bread. "Now let's get out of here!!"

_Gotta keep,_

_One jump ahead of the bread line._

_One swing ahead of the sword._

_I still only what I can't afford._

"That's pretty much everything." Joey added as the three of them easily dodged the sword of one of Seto's men. They got away when Yugi pulled off the man's belt to reveal pink underwear with white polka dots. The three friends then ran off laughing.

_One jump ahead of the lawman._

_That's all, and that's no joke._

_These guys don't appreciate we're broke._

Yugi and Joey just barely managed to dodge a sword stroke from another one of Seto's men, and they climbed a large railing. Yugi then kicked down a barrel to trip the men up.

"_Riff-raff!" _One of Seto's men said. "_Street rat!"_

"_Scoundrel!" _Another one of the guards said as they threw fruit at Yugi and his friends to knock them down. _"Take that!"_

"_Just a little snack, guys?" _Yugi asked, but he then ducked with Joey and Tristan when they threw their swords. They then began shaking the railing the three were on.

"_Rip them open, take it back, guys!"_

"_I can take a hint." _Yugi said as he, Joey, and Tristan jumped. _Gotta face the facts."_

The three landed inside of a house.

"_You guys are my only friends."_

"Who-?" They heard several girls asked, and found themselves surrounded by three beautiful harem girls.

_Oh it's that boy Yugi,_

_And all his little friendsies._

_They've become a three men rise in crime!_

As they talked, Joey and Tristan quickly ate several fruits, and Yugi ran into a rather large woman in a gray dress.

_I'd blame parents. Except they haven't any._

"_Gotta eat to live." _Yugi said with a smile as he and Joey walked back to the window. _"Gotta steal to eat. Tell you all about it when I have the time."_

The girls then pushed the three food thieves out, and they landed safely on cushion display in the market place below.

_One jump ahead of the slow pokes._

_One skip ahead of our doom._

_Next time, gotta use a non-deploom._

The three tried hiding by standing behind a strong man and matching his movements, but they didn't do that good of a job when he bent down, and they remained standing.

"There they are!!" Seto shouted as he pointed in their direction as they ran off.

_One jump ahead of the hit men._

_One hop ahead of the flock._

_I think I'll take a stroll around the block._

The three ran over several sheep then ran once they passed the heard and hopped over a bed of nails. Most of Seto's men followed, except the last one ended up landing on top of him. Joey stopped to grab a couple of jewels and put on a large sapphire necklace as he smiled at how he looked.

"_Stop thief!" _Someone yelled as a man dressed as an upper servant grabbed the necklace Joey was wearing. _"Vandal!!"_

"_Joey!" _Yugi called out as he pulled Joey free.

"_Scandal!" _The servant's master said as he looked at his torn apart necklace.

"_Let's not be too hasty." _Yugi said nervously as a very large woman appeared and grabbed Yugi.

"_Still I think he's rather tasty!" _Joey and Tristan then pulled Yugi down, and they ran for it.

"_Gotta eat to live." _Yugi said as he walked up to a pair of guards._ "Gotta steal to eat. Otherwise, we'd get along!"_

"Wrong!!" All the guards shouted as everyone dog-piled on top of Yugi, Joey, and Tristan, but he wasn't there. Seto then noticed three urns moving on their own and upside down.

"Get them!!!" Seto shouted.

The three then hopped over a bed of coals as the guards chased after them, hopping up and down for a minute or two afterwards from the new pains in their feat.

When Joey saw a sword swallower, he pulled the sword out of the man's mouth and held it up defensively.

"Come and get it!!" Joey said with a smirk.

"He's got a sword!!" One of the guards said as most of them huddled in fear.

"You idiots!" Seto called out. "We all have swords!!"

"Oh yeah!" They said as everyone pulled out their swords.

"Nyeh!" Joey exclaimed as he set the sword down and ran back to his friends.

The three then ran into an abandoned building as Seto and his men followed.

_One jump ahead of the hoof-beats! (Vandal!)_

_One hop ahead of the hunt! (Street rat!)_

_One trick ahead of disaster! (Scoundrel!)_

_They're quick, but we're much faster! (Take that!)_

Yugi then grabbed an extra large carpet as Joey and Tristan gulped.

_Here goes, better throw my hand in!_

_Wish me a happy landin'!_

_All I have to do is jump!!_

The three jumped off with the carpet as a parachute to allow them to land safely, and most of the guards except Seto fell into the pile of fertilizer below.

"Morons." Seto said as he rubbed his temples. "The royal guard's filled with morons."

---

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan gently floated down to an alley, and they all relaxed as Yugi broke the bread into three equal pieces.

"And now esteemed effendis, we feast." Yugi said with a smile.

"Awright!" Joey said with triumph as he took his third.

Yugi and Joey were about to take a bite when they heard something. They looked up and saw two twin orphans. A boy and a girl. The boy had long wild black hair and blue-eyes. The girl looked the same, but her hair was a little less wild. They were dressed in rags and scrounging around a garbage urn. When they saw Yugi, Joey, and Tristan, they walked back a little. Yugi and Joey looked at each other and then at Tristan.

"Oh, come on!" Tristan said. "I haven't had anything since that harem house!"

"Tristan that was half-an-hour ago." Joey said.

Tristan just turned his back on them and took a bite of his third. Yugi and Joey however walked up to the kids and held out their thirds of the bread.

"Here." Yugi said. "Go on, take it."

The children took the two pieces of bread, and Yugi and Joey ruffled their hair as they walked off. Tristan looked down at his piece of bread.

"Oh!" Tristan groaned, and he handed his third to the twins too. They then hugged him. "Aw." He exclaimed. He was fairly in touch with his emotions. "That's gotten me going."

Tristan then heard music and walked to the street with Yugi and Joey to find a prince dressed allover in gold and purple as he rode a dappled white horse.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose." A red-haired man said. "Another suitor for the princess."

Suddenly, the twins ran up and tried to pet the horse, but Joey ran up and grabbed them to avoid having their toes or fingers crushed.

"Out of my way, you filthy brats!!" The suitor said as Yugi jumped in front of them and caught the whip around his forearm.

"Hey!" Yugi said angrily. "If I was as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" Yugi then pulled the whip out of the man's hand and threw it back at him.

"I'll teach you some manners!" The suitor then kicked Yugi into a pile of mud.

"Yug!!" Joey called out as he set the kids down with the other people.

"Yugi!!" Tristan called out as he and Joey ran to help him up.

"Why you jerk!!" Joey said as he was about to fight when Yugi stopped him.

"Let it go, Joey." Yugi said. "Besides, we've been given a special treat. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear-ends." Joey and Tristan laughed as the man turned around.

"You and your friends are worthless street rats." The suitor said smugly. "You were born street rats, you'll die street rats, and only your flees will morn you."

The suitor rode easily into the palace as the doors closed.

"We're not worthless!" Tristan said agitatedly.

"And we don't have no flees!" Joey shouted as he itched the area behind his ear.

"Come on guys." Yugi said calmly. "Let's go home."

---

On the way home, Yugi looked around. He didn't believe anything that man had said.

_Rif-raff. Street rat._

_I don't buy that._

_If only they'd look closer._

_Would they see three poor boys?_

_No sirie._

Yugi then walked over to his bed at the hovel that was their home as Joey and Tristan laid down and went to sleep.

_They'd find out,_

_There's so much more,_

_To me._

Yugi looked at the palace and smiled.

"Someday guys, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in the palace, and not have any troubles at all."

* * *

Me: Oh, that was so moving!! Someone hold me!!


	4. Finding a Suitor

Chapter 3: Finding a Suitor

The morning after the prince arrived, he stormed out of the garden and crossed the hall.

"I've never been so insulted in my entire life!" He exclaimed.

"Akmid, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" Sultan Shimon asked. He then looked down and saw a large hole in the rear end of his pants that exposed his under wear.

"Good luck marrying _her_ off!" Akmid said as he walked out.

"Oh, Tea." Shimon mumbled as he rubbed his head.

---

In the gardens, Tea was relaxing with her lady in waiting, Mai and Mai's spirit monster, the Harpie Lady, who only listened to Mai and Tea.

"Tea!" Shimon called out as he walked down. Suddenly, Mai's Harpie Lady swooped down holding the missing part of Akmid's pants in her mouth. "Oh confound it, Mala!!"

He then tried to pull it out of her mouth, but Mala played tag and tried to keep it, eventually, the piece ripped in two, and Shimon sighed angrily.

"So this is why Prince Akmid stormed out!!" Shimon exclaimed waving the piece that tore from Mala's piece.

"Oh Daddy." Tea said chuckling. "Mala was just playing with Akmid."

"That's right, weren't you, Mala?" Mai said as she hugged Mala and spoke to her like some people spoke to cats. "You were just playing with that stuffy over-dressed…"

They both stopped when Shimon gave them an annoyed look.

"Sorry." Tea said sheepishly.

"Dearest," Shimon said calmly. "You've got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call. The law says you-"

"Must be married to a prince." Tea said at the same time as Shimon. She had heard those words over and over again.

"By your next birthday." Shimon completed sternly.

"That law is wrong." Tea said firmly.

"You've only got three more days!" Shimon said in a worried voice.

"Daddy," Tea said. "I hate being forced into this. If I do marry, I want it to be for love." She then opened a bird cage and pulled out a dove and smiled at it.

"Tea," Shimon said in a relaxed way. "It's not just this law. I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of and provided for."

Shimon then put the dove inside the bird cage again, and Tea walked back to the fountain where Mai and Mala waited.

"Please try to understand." Tea said. "I've never done anything on my own, and I've never even had any real friends."

"Hey!" Mai said as Mala growled agitatedly.

"Except you and Mala of course, Mai." Tea said with a good natured chuckle. Mala seemed content and nestled down for a rest in the sun. "I've never even been outside the palace's walls!" Tea said as she pointed to one of the pieces of the wall that showed up there.

"Tea, you're a princess." Shimon said calmly.

"Then maybe I don't wanna be a princess anymore!" Tea said as she splashed her hand into the water of the fountain, Shimon rubbed his head again.

"Oh! Ra forbid you should have any daughters!!" Shimon said angrily as he walked off.

"Uh?" Mala asked as Shimon's words had woke her up.

Tea then walked to the birdcage and looked at all the poor creatures. She then opened the door, and they all flew out, and she smiled after them. She wished that she could follow them.

---

Shimon walked over to a table full of trinkets and toys he liked to collect. He sighed. Tea was all he had left after his wife died in child birth.

"I don't know where she gets it from." Shimon said as he spun a crescent moon over a scaled model of Agrabah. Just then, Shimon was startled by a shadow. He then turned to see his vizier, Anubis. "Ah, Anubis. My most trusted advisor, I'm in great need of your wisdom."

"My life is to serve you my lord." Anubis said with a low bow. Anubis' aid, Bakura, also bowed down to Shimon.

"My problem is this suitor business." Shimon explained. "Tea refuses to take a husband, and I'm at my wit's end."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you, sir." Bakura said in his timid voice.

"Oh, where are my manners? Here you are Bakura. Your favorite." Shimon then handed Bakura a hard candy that was yellow in color.

"Oh, your highness… You're too kind." Bakura said hesitantly as he took it. Bakura then ate it, and if Shimon hadn't looked away when he did, he'd have seen Bakura spit it out the window.

"Your majesty certainly has a way with under privileged fellows." Anubis chuckled as Bakura smiled sheepishly.

"Now I might be able to divine a solution to this problem." Anubis said grandly as he walked to Shimon's left side.

"If anyone can help, it's you." Shimon said. Anubis then put his hand on a ring on Shimon's left ring finger. It had a large blue diamond on it.

"But it'd require the use of a mystic blue diamond." Anubis said calmly.

"My ring?" Shimon asked. "I don't know. It's been in the family for years."

"It's necessary to find the princess a suitor." Anubis said calmly as he pulled out his staff. "Don't worry." He then held it to Shimon's head, and his eyes glazed over, and an eye symbol matching the one of Anubis' staff appeared on his forehead. "Everything will be fine." Anubis said quietly.

"Everything will be fine." Shimon repeated in a monotone way.

"The diamond?" Anubis asked in the same voice.

"Here Anubis, whatever you need with the diamond." Shimon said in the monotone voice as he took off the ring.

"You are most gracious my liege." Anubis said smiling as he quickly took it. "Now why don't you play with your little toys?"

"Yes." Shimon said with his voice unchanging. "That'll be pretty good."

---

Once they were out of the room, Bakura spit out whatever juice from that stupid lemon candy he accidently swallowed. He hated hard candy, but he had to keep the sultan happy.

"I can't take it anymore!!" Bakura said angrily. "If I have to choke down another one of those stupid candies, I'm gonna knock Shimon's block off!!!"

"Calm yourself, Bakura." Anubis said with a smirk. "Soon, I will be the sultan, not that simple minded-twit."

Anubis then pulled an apparatus on one of the lamps in his room, and it opened up to reveal a hidden stair case.

"Then I'll be able to stuff those candies down his throat." Bakura said with a smirk as he laughed.

It was night in the garden as Tea, wearing a long cloak with a hood to lessen any possibility of finding out who she was. She began to climb the wall when Mala held her back with her talons.

"Don't go, Tea." Mai whispered as she walked out.

"I'm sorry you two." Tea said as she walked over to them. "But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me." She then hugged the two of them as they hugged back. "I'll miss you two."

Mala then gave Tea a leg up to a tree that reached outside the palace, and Tea dropped onto the ledge and held on to it before dropping down below.

"Good-bye." Tea said, as she slid down, and landed safely on the sand. She then walked off to the market place.

* * *

Well now all but two of the main characters have been introduced. I'm also putting up a new poll. Now what happens next, Shadi?


	5. Of Love and Apples

Chapter 4: Of Love and Apples

The day following the day after Yugi had been pushed down by Prince Akmid, the three were sitting on top of the watermelon stand in the market place.

"Alright Joey, go." Yugi whispered as Joey swung down to the underside of the ceiling.

"Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing." The watermelon vender said as Joey grabbed one of the melons. He then made a loud coughing noise, and the vendor turned to him. "Hey, get your hands off that!"

"Make me!" Joey said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Why you-!" The vendor exclaimed as he wrenched the melon from Joey's hand. "Get away from here you little thief!!"

As the vendor was wrestling the melon from Joey, Tristan grabbed one of the front melons as Yugi held his legs. When the vendor got back to the front with his melon, he saw that it was missing, and when he looked back, Joey was gone. Joey climbed onto the ceiling, and Tristan broke the melon into three pieces and handed a piece to Yugi and a piece to Joey.

"Awesome job guys." Yugi said with a smile as Tristan broke the melon into three pieces and handed a piece to Yugi and a piece to Joey. "Now breakfast is served."

The three knocked the melons together as they begin feasting.

---

Tea walked around the market place as she looks around at everything.

"Would the lady buy a pot?" A vendor asked Tea. "No finer pot in brass or silver."

"Sugar dates." Another vendor said as he held up a handful of dates. "Sugar dates and pears! Sugar dates and pistachios!"

"Would the lady like a necklace?" Another vendor asked as he held up a very pretty necklace made of glass beads. "A pretty necklace for a pretty lady."

Tea was so enraptured by everything that she was very caught off guard when a man held a fish right up to her face.

"Fresh fish!" The vendor called out as Tea backed away. "We catch 'em. You buy 'em!"

"Uh… no." Tea said with a gulp. "I don't think so."

Tea then accidentally backed into a fire eater and caused him to swallow the match.

"Oh!" Tea exclaimed as the man belched out several flames. "I'm really, very sorry."

Tea said.

---

Yugi heard a belch and turned. He saw a beautiful girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She put her hood up, and Yugi starred on.

"Wow." Yugi said in awe.

"Uh… Hello." Joey said as he starred at Yugi's odd look.

"Yugi? Hello." Tristan said as he waved his hand in front of Yugi, and he didn't move at all.

---

Tea saw a small boy reaching for an apple. He looked half-starved.

"Aw." Tea said as she knelt down. "You must be hungry." Tea then picked an apple up and gave it to her. "Here you go."

The child then ran off as a burly man with ridiculously large eyebrows and black hair came up.

"You better be able to pay for that." The man said.

"Pay?" Tea said nervously. She'd forgotten all about that.

"No one steals from my cart!!" The man said as he grabbed Tea's wrists.

"I-I'm sorry sir." Tea said with an extremely nervous smile. "I don't have any money."

"Thief!!" The man called out as he swung Tea to his cart.

"No please!" Tea pleaded. "If you let me go to the palace, I can get some money from the sultan!"

The man then pushed Tea's right wrist to his cart and pulled out a scimitar.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?!!" The man asked.

"No!!" Tea pleaded in fear. "No, please!!"

Just before the sword reached her wrists, a boy that looked about a few years older than the boy Tea had given the apple to grabbed the man's hand and took the sword from him.

"Oh!" The boy said. He had black hair in the shape of a star with magenta tips and jagged blonde bangs. "Thank you kind sir. I'm so glad you found her." The boy then grabbed Tea by her forearm and scolded her like he was her older brother. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"What are you doing?" Tea whispered in the boy's ear.

"Just play along." The boy whispered back. The man then placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"You know this girl?" The man asked.

"Sadly yes." The boy said with a sad expression on his face. "She's my sister. She's a little crazy." The boy then swung his finger around his left temple as Anzu blinked.

"She said she knew the sultan!" The man said angrily as he grabbed Yugi, but Yugi easily pried the man's hands off of him as he smiled.

"Sir, she thinks my friend Joey is the sultan." The boy said as blonde man of her age was looking at a woman's pocket when he suddenly became rigid. Tea smiled with understanding and bowed down to the blonde man.

"Oh Wise Sultan." She said grandly. "How may I serve you?"

"Ooh." Joey said with a smile as he stood up straight, and Tea couldn't resist a large lump in his chest. "Uh… Grab me a few nuts. I feel like something salty!"

"Tragic isn't it?" The boy asked as he smoothly grabbed an apple from the man's cart without the man noticing. He then handed the apple to him. "But no harm done." The boy then gently picked Tea up and walked her away from the man as a man with a pointed haircut which was very dark brown on top and light brown on the bottom made a way for them.

"Come on Sis." The boy said as he guided the girl in the pointed haired man's direction. "Time to see the doctor."

Tea then stopped at a camel and starred at him with glassy eyes.

"Oh hello doctor." Tea said like a seven year old girl. "How are you?"

"No, no, no." The boy said quickly as he gently pushed Tea away from the camel. "Not that one. Come on 'Sultan'."

"Well…" Joey said still carrying on the act obviously for fun. "Good-bye."

Joey bowed down, and several apples and golden coins fell out of his shirt.

"What the-?" The man said, and Joey quickly grabbed what he dropped and ran off with Tea, the boy, and the boy's friend as the man shouted, "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE THIEVES!!!!"

They then ran off.

---

In Anubis' lab, Bakura was running on a horizontally placed gear as he held on to a hand rail.

"With all due respect…" Bakura gasped between breathes. "Your rottenness… Couldn't we just wait for a real storm?!"

"Save your breath, Bakura." Anubis said as he placed Sultan Shimon's ring between the mouths of two snakes that framed a large hour glass. "Faster!"

"Yes all mighty evil one." Bakura grunted as the energy Bakura created formed a storm cloud and it struck the diamond as the sand in the glass glowed.

"Now part sands of time." Anubis said softly. "Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave."

A picture of a boy with black star-shaped hair with magenta tips and blonde bangs appeared helping up a girl in a brown cloak that Anubis recognized as Princess Tea.

"Yes!" Anubis said as he starred at the boy. "Yes. There he is. My diamond in the rough."

"That's him!!" Bakura called out as he starred at the image of the boy. "That's the clown we've been waiting for-whoa!!!"

Bakura tripped and was flung into the wall as his cloak was ripped up by Anubis' little storm maker.

"Let's have the guards extend an invitation to palace." Anubis said as he smirked darkly. "Shall we?"

"Swell." Bakura said weakly as he fell over.

Anubis then laughed as he starred at the hour glass.

* * *

Oh man! Well what happens next?!! Come on, what happens next?!!!


	6. The Princess!

Chapter 5: The Princess?!

Yugi climbed up a wall as he helped the girl up. By now, he had told her that he was 16 like her, but he was just very, very short.

"Almost there." Yugi said as he helped the girl up to the roof. She then tripped on her own feet and fell into Yugi's arms, but Yugi easily caught her. The two then looked at each other, and the girl quickly looked away as she blushed.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man." The girl said.

"Uh… forget it." Yugi said with a gulp. Yugi then grabbed a pole as Joey and Tristan vaulted over. "So… this was your first time in the market place, right?"

Yugi then vaulted over easily. He, Joey, and Tristan then grabbed a few planks for the girl.

"Is it that obvious?" The girl asked with a smile.

"Well, you do kind of stand out." Yugi said with a smile. He then starred at her for a few seconds before catching himself and continuing. "I mean… Uh… You don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be."

The girl then vaulted over with another pole and smiled slyly.

"Don't worry." The girl said. "I'm a fast learner."

The girl then tossed the pole at Yugi who caught it as Joey and Tristan's mouths fell open in surprise.

"Wow." Yugi said as he put the pole down and closed his two friends' mouths. Yugi then walked over to Tea. "Come on. This way." Yugi then showed the girl the way to his, Joey, and Tristan's home.

"You might want to watch your head." Yugi said as he guided her through the hovel. "You really want to be careful right here."

"Is this where you live?" The girl asked as the four of them sat down.

"Yup." Yugi said with a smile. "Just me, Joey, and Tristan. Come and go as we please."

"Sounds fabulous." Tea said in awe.

"Well it's not much," Yugi said as he pulled the ragged curtains back to reveal the view of the palace. "But it has a great view. The palace looks pretty amazing, huh?"

The girl turned around as if she'd rather not look at it and said nonchalantly, "Oh, it's wonderful."

"I wonder what it'd be like to live there." Yugi said as Joey tossed him two of the apples they took from Ushio. "And have servants and valets."

"Oh sure." The girl said sarcastically. "People telling you where to go and how to dress."

"It's better than here." Yugi said as he handed her one of the apples Joey tossed him. "You're always scrapping for food and running from the guards.

"You're not free to make your own choices." She countered.

"Sometimes you feel so…" Yugi continued without really hearing her.

"You're just…" The girl continued the same way as Yugi.

"Trapped." They both said at the same time.

"Spooky." Joey said as he looked at the two of them.

The two starred at each other as if they hadn't heard Joey, and Yugi sat next to the girl.

"So, where are you from?" Yugi asked.

"What does it matter?" She said. "I ran away, and I am not going back."

"Really?" Yugi asked. "How come?"

"My father's forcing me to get married." The girl said sadly.

"Oh. That's… That's horrible." Yugi said as he looked on at the girl just as sadly as Tea looked.

Tristan took the opportunity to push Yugi into the girl as Joey pushed her into Yugi.

"Guys!!" Yugi said loudly as Joey and Tristan smirked stupidly. He then turned to the girl and gulped. "You know, that's really not fair."

"Yeah." She said as she fingered her apple.

"I… I wish my friends and I could help." Yugi said as he moved nervously closer.

"That's very sweet." She said. Their hands touched, and the moved in closer when they heard a familiar voice shout, "There you are!!"

Yugi jumped up to see Seto standing there as Joey and Tristan moved forward.

"They're after me!!" Yugi said at the same time as the girl.

"They're after you?" They asked each other as Joey and Tristan tossed several spare pieces of wood at them.

"Oh my father must have-" the girl started, but Yugi quickly climbed to the hole that faced the palace.

"Do you trust me?!" Yugi asked urgently.

"What?" The girl asked.

"Do you trust me?!" Yugi asked again as he held his hand out.

"Yes." She said timidly as Yugi grabbed her hand.

"Then jump!!" Yugi shouted as he, Joey, Tristan, and the girl all jumped to the ground below, landing safely on a pile of sand after a tapestry broke their fall, and they then stood up and ran when Yugi bumped into Seto again.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, Street Rat?" Seto asked with a sneer as Joey and Tristan knocked his hat down, and Yugi elbowed him in the stomach.

"Run!!" Yugi shouted, but their way out was blocked. "Quick, get out of here!!"

Seto then tossed Joey and Tristan aside into an alley way where they hid and nursed a few small bruises from their two crash landings. Seto then grabbed Yugi's shoulder and tossed him to his men.

"It's the dungeon for you, boy." Seto said darkly.

"Let him go!" The girl said as she pounded on Seto's chest, but he just laughed and pushed her aside.

"Look men!" Seto laughed. "Our street rat's found a street mouse!"

"Unhand him!!" The girl said loudly and authoritatively as she threw back her hood. "By order of the princess!"

"Uh!" Seto said with surprise as he and his men bowed down, forcing Yugi to bow down with them. "Princess Tea."

"The princess?" Yugi asked in surprise.

"The princess?!" Joey and Tristan whispered to each other as they watched on just out of sight.

"What are you doing outside of the palace?" Seto asked incredulously. "And with this street rat?!"

"That's not your concern!" Tea said angrily. "Do as I command and release him!"

"I would princess." Seto said calmly. "Except my orders come from Anubis. You'll have to take it up with him."

"Believe me, I will!" Tea said angrily.

---

In Anubis' room, Anubis checked around to make sure no one was there, and he then proceeded out of his lab when he heard Princess Tea's voice call out, "Anubis!!"

"Oh, Princess." Anubis said as he quickly closed his secret door, right on Bakura's foot.

"Oh!!" Bakura exclaimed, but Anubis ignored him and hid the opening by extending his cloak and bowing down.

"How may I be of service to you?" Anubis asked smoothly as Tea walked right up to him.

"The guards just took a boy from the market, on your orders!!" Tea shouted.

"Oh, your father has charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah." Anubis said easily maintaining his calm demeanor. "The boy was a criminal."

"Well what was his crime?!" Tea asked angrily.

"Oh, my foot! Anubis!" Bakura whispered angrily as he tried to wrench his foot out.

"Why," Anubis said after giving Bakura an angrily look through the crack. "Kidnapping the princess of course."

"Please, could you just-" Bakura began when Anubis slammed his foot into Bakura's, and he fell back as the door closed. "Oh, that hurt!" He called out.

"He didn't kidnap me!" Tea said angrily. "I ran away!"

"Oh dear." Anubis said feigning worry as he walked passed Tea. "How frightfully upsetting. Had I but known."

"What do you mean?" Tea asked urgently.

"Sadly the boy's sentence has already been carried out." Anubis said as he faced Tea.

"What sentence?" Tea said as she starred on with fear.

"Death." Anubis said as Tea gasped. "By beheading."

Tea then clutched her throat and sat down in one of Anubis' chairs.

"I am exceedingly sorry, Princess." Anubis said smoothly as he placed his hands on her shoulders, but Tea wrenched herself free and turned to Anubis angrily.

"How could you?" She asked with tears in her eyes and ran out.

Bakura then came in through the secret door limping a little from the obvious sprain he gained from having the door pressing against his foot, and Anubis kicking it back in. He then sat down and smirked.

"So, how'd it go?" Bakura asked as he grabbed an apple on a nearby table.

"I think she took it rather well." Anubis said as dark smiles crossed both men's faces.

Tea cried at the fountain as Mai and Mala arrived to comfort her.

"Tea, sweetie." Mai asked comfortingly. "Are you okay?"

"It's all my fault Mai." Tea said as she continued to cry. "I didn't even know his name."

Mala then hugged Tea and growled gently.

* * *

Wait! Yugi can't be dead yet!! What the heck's going on?!!!


	7. The Diamond in the Rough

Chapter 6: The Diamond in the Rough

In a dank dark dungeon, Yugi struggled with his bonds.

"She was the princess." Yugi said to himself as he groaned. "I must have sounded so stupid to her!!"

"Yug!" A very familiar voice called out. "Yug!"

Yugi looked up and saw Joey and Tristan there.

"Hey buddy!" Joey said.

"Joey! Tristan!" Yugi called out.

"Just give me a minute." Tristan held up a rope and tied one end to it and disappeared.

"Where's Tristan going?" Yugi asked.

"He's looking for a camel." Joey said with a smile.

"Why?" Yugi asked, but the question was answered for him when he heard a smack, and a few seconds later, the bars on the high up window were pulled out.

"Down we go!!" Joey said as he and Tristan jumped down and smiled.

"Can you get me out of these?" Yugi asked.

"Sure, but next time you see a pair of goo-goo eyes, don't go bringing them home." Tristan said with a groan.

"Hey she was in trouble." Yugi said, and he then sighed. "She was worth it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Joey said as Yugi saw him pull out a lock pick and fiddle with Yugi's bonds.

"Don't worry guys." Yugi said in a dejected voice. "I'll never see her again. I'm a street rat remember, and there's a law. The princess has to marry a prince. She deserves a prince."

"Ta-da!!" Joey called out as Yugi's hands were freed, but Yugi just sat there sorrowfully.

"I'm a fool." Yugi moaned as he looked at the dark ceiling of the dungeon.

"You're only a fool if you give up boy." A deep cracked voice said. Yugi and his friends turned to see an old man that Yugi could swear wasn't there before.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked with surprise.

The old man walked up. He was wearing a ragged robe over his clothes that hid everything except his nose and his mustache and beard.

"A lonely prisoner like yourself." The old man said calmly. "But together, perhaps we could be more."

"I'm listening." Yugi said as he stood up.

"There is a cave boy." The old man said. "The Cave of Wonders. It's filled with treasure beyond your wildest dreams." The old man then pulled out three rubies the size of Yugi's eyes. He then pulled them back and smiles. "Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager."

"The law says that only a prince-" Yugi began, but the old man ran in front of Yugi.

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you?" The old man continued. "Whoever has the gold makes the rules." The man then smiled darkly.

"So why would you share this wonderful treasure with me and my friends?" Yugi asked.

"I need a young pair of legs and a strong back to go in after it." The old man said oily.

"Well there's one problem." Joey pointed out. "That fancy cave's out there, and we're in here."

"Uh-uh-uh." The old man said with the same smile. "Things aren't always as they seem."

The man then pushed a stone with his cane, and it gave way to reveal a hidden stairway bathed in a red light.

"So, do we have a deal?" The man asked.

"What do you guys say?" Yugi asked.

"I'm in." Joey said with a smile.

"Me too." Tristan agreed.

---

Far away from Agrabah, a large cave emerged from the desert sands. It was in the shape of a tiger's head.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The cave said in a reverberating voice.

"Uh…" Yugi said nervously. "It is I. Yugi Moto and my friends."

"Hmm." The cave said as its eyes narrow. "Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp!!"

The cave opened its mouth, and Yugi, Joey, and Tristan stepped back in awe.

"Remember boys," the old man shouted. "First fetch me the box!! And then you shall have your reward!!"

"Come on guys." Yugi said nervously.

The three of them walked down a long winding stair case until they arrived at a small opening. They walked through and found themselves starring at an enormous amount of treasure. Gold pieces, golden statues, and harps.

"Would you look at that?" Tristan said in awe. "Just a handful of stuff would make us richer than the sultan."

Joey ran off after a ruby the size of his hand when Yugi and Tristan grabbed him.

"Joey no!!" Yugi shouted as he shoved Joey back, which was quite an achievement since Joey was twice as tall as Yugi. "Don't touch anything. We have to find that lamp."

"Aww." Joey groaned.

---

As they walked on, Tristan got the idea that they were being followed. Tristan turned around, but all he saw was a life-like statue of a man in an odd purple outfit. Tristan continued on, but he still felt that odd feeling and turned around to see that same statue in a different position. Tristan gulped.

He ran to Yugi and Joey.

"Yugi!! Joey!!" Tristan called out.

"Tristan will you knock it off?" Joey said agitatedly.

"Oh!!" Tristan groaned as he walked off again.

As Tristan continued to walk on, he felt something tap is shoulder, and he quickly turned around. Whatever tapped him disappeared, and he had no idea where it is. It tapped him again, and he turned around again. There still wasn't anything there. Tristan sat down to think when something ruffled his hair. Tristan turned around and screamed as the man he thought was his statue was actually alive!

Tristan ran to Yugi and Joey screaming.

"GUYS!!!!!" He screamed.

"Tristan?" Joey said angrily.

"Tristan, are you crazy?" Yugi said, but Tristan shoved them forward, and they saw the man.

"A Dark Magician." Yugi said. Yugi then walked up and held out his hand.

"Hi." Yugi said. "What's your name?"

"Mahad." The Dark Magician said shaking Yugi's hand.

"Hey maybe you could help us." Yugi said.

"What do you need?" Mahad asked with a kind smile.

"You see, we're looking for a box." Yugi said.

"Follow me." Mahad said as he flew forward.

"Let's go!" Yugi said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, baby!" Joey called out as he, Tristan, and Yugi followed Mahad.

---

After several moments, they arrived at a large rock formation with a light shining on top of it. Yugi prepared to cross a rock bridge that could only support one person.

"Wait here, guys." Yugi said.

"But Yug…" Joey said, but Yugi stopped him.

"I'm the lightest, so it'll be safer for me to go than any of you."

Joey groaned, but he then saw a glowing ruby the size of Yugi's head in the hands of an ape creature. Joey smiled, and began walking to it when Mahad saw him.

"Joey, no!" Mahad said urgently, and he and Tristan both tried to hold Joey back.

---

Yugi climbed the rock formation with ease until he found a golden box. It had an odd eye symbol on it with several hieroglyphs. Yugi picked up the box as he starred at it.

"This is it?" Yugi asked with a laugh. "This is what we came all the way down here to…"

Yugi looked down and saw Joey going after a large ruby.

"Joey, no!!!!!" Yugi called out just as Joey wrenched himself free and grabbed the ruby.

"INFIDELS!!!!" The cave roared.

"Uh-oh." Joey said nervously.

"Oh Ra." Mahad said as he rubbed his temples.

"You have touched the forbidden treasure!!" The cave continued. "Now you will never again see the light of day!!!!!!"

Joey tried to put the ruby back, but it melted along with the monkey statue, and the top of the rock formation erupted, and Yugi fell.

"Yugi!!" Yugi heard Joey yell. Suddenly, he was floating. He looked around, and he saw that he was on some kind of purple hexagram with Mahad standing there with his staff held firmly. Mahad then had the hexagram travel to Joey and Tristan who were on a piece of the cave that continued to melt. Mahad and Yugi grabbed the two and Mahad then flew them to the mouth of the cave as everything began melting.

"We're gonna die!!!" Tristan screamed.

"Tristan, this is no time to panic!" Yugi said when he saw that they were heading towards a hall as lava was spewing out of the entrance, but Mahad's staff glowed, and they entered a box and came out in the molten gold that used to be the treasure room.

Eventually, they made it to the entrance as the old man stood there. They almost made it to the entrance when Mahad was hit by a rock, and he fell over. Joey and Tristan landed on what was left of the staircase and made it out, but Yugi was barely hanging on.

"Help me out!!" Yugi called to the old man.

"Throw me the box!" The old man called back.

"Please, I can't hold on!" Yugi called out. "Give me your hand!"

"First give me the box!" The old man called out.

Yugi handed the old man the box, and he laughed triumphantly as he put it in a pocket in his rags. Joey and Tristan had grabbed the old man's cane and were helping Yugi up when the old man shoved the two of them away and grabbed Yugi by the wrist.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"Giving you your reward!" The old man said with a sinister grin. "Your eternal reward."

The old man held out a knife, but before he could grab it, Joey grabbed him by the arms and knocked him aside, so he dropped the knife, but he also dropped Yugi. As Yugi fell, Mahad helped him.

"Oh yeah, baby!" Joey called out. "We're da greatest!"

The old man then shoved Joey and Tristan into the cave, but Mahad caught them as well, and they landed on the ground as Yugi fell unconscious from the fall.

---

Anubis laughed as he lowered his hood and tore off the fake beard and mustache.

"It's mine!" He laughed. "It's finally mine! I…" Anubis had put his hand in the pocket he'd put the box in, but it wasn't there. "Where is it?" He checked all of his pockets, but it wasn't there. "No." Anubis called out. He then looked around the area the cave shrank into after the three boys fell, and he couldn't find it there either. "NO!!!!"

---

At the palace, Shimon walked into Tea's room as Mai and Mala were comforting her.

"Tea?" Shimon asked. "Oh dear, what's wrong?"

"Anubis," Tea said as tears streamed down her face. "Has done something terrible."

"There, there my dear." Shimon said as he hugged Tea's shoulders. "We'll set it right. Now, tell me everything."

* * *

Wow. That was intense. So what's the deal with that big old box? (Sorry the update took so long.)


	8. Friend Like Me

Chapter 7: Friend Like Me

"Yug, wake up." Joey said as he shook Yugi. Yugi opened his eyes and saw Mahad, Joey, and Tristan all starring at him worriedly.

"Oh, my head." Yugi said as he held his head. He then looked up and saw that the mouth of the cave was completely closed. "We're trapped."

"That two faced son of a jackal!!" Joey yelled as Tristan put up his fists.

"Well whoever he was, he's long gone with that box." Yugi said.

"Oh really?" Joey said as he pulled from his jacket the same box Yugi had given the old man!

"You little thief!" Yugi said with a smile as he took the box. "Let's see what's inside."

Yugi opened the box to find several jagged pieces of gold that shined even in this dark cavern.

"Sparkling gold!!" Tristan exclaimed as he grabbed the box. "Do you know what we could get for this?!"

"You're not supposed to spend it." Mahad said as he snatched the puzzle from Tristan and handed it to Yugi. "You solve it."

"Solve it?" Yugi asked.

"It's the Millennium Puzzle." Mahad explained. "Solve it, and a great power will be unlocked."

"Like something that can get us outta here!!" Joey said triumphantly. "Go on, Yug! You're da best at puzzles."

"Okay." Yugi said. After a couple of hours Yugi was halfway through when he fumbled around with an attached piece, and it turned. "Hey!" Yugi said with a smile.

After that, the rest was a piece of cake. Pretty soon, only one piece was missing, and Yugi pulled out the largest piece. It had a picture of the eye of Wdjat on it. Yugi fitted the last piece in, and suddenly the Puzzle glowed brightly.

"Hey, what's going on?!!" Yugi exclaimed as the entire cave was basked in a warm golden light, suddenly, the light collected and turned into a person that looked like Yugi himself, but taller, only a few inches shorter than Joey or Tristan, he had the same kind of hair style as Yugi's, but instead of a middle bang on his forehead, four blonde locks stuck out like a crown on his hair, and he was dressed the same as Yugi too. His eyes were sharper, and you could tell at once that he'd seen many things.

"Oh!" The man said. "Five thousand years can give you such a crick in the neck! Hang on for a second."

Yugi suddenly felt himself being lifted up, and placed on a rock as the thing undid the bondage collar around his neck and lifted his whole head off and turned it around. He then reattached his head, and put the bondage collar back on.

"Man, does it feel good to be out of there!!" The man then grabbed a microphone that appeared to of come from nowhere and spoke into it. "I'm telling you, it's nice to be back ladies and gentleman. So little guy, where are you from? What's your name?"

"Uh…" Yugi said as he blinked several times. "Y-Yugi Moto."

"Yugi Moto!" The man said with a smile. Suddenly, Yugi's name appeared overhead and blinked. "Hello Yugi, nice to have you with us today. You want me to call you Yug, or maybe just Gi, or about, Moto? It sounds like, here boy! Come on Moto!"

A white wolf with glowing yellow eyes suddenly appeared and the man petted it.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought." Yugi said as Mahad just smiled.

"You smoke?" The man asked. "Mind if my dog does?" Suddenly, the wolf disappeared in a puff of smoke as Joey backed away nervously. "Sorry, I've just been cooped up so long, I've gotta get that pent up energy out. Hey Mahad! I haven't seen you for a few millennia! Give me five, buddy!"

The man and Mahad then gave each other five, bumped their arms together, and Mahad, who was considerably taller than the man, gave him a noogie.

The man then got a good look at Yugi.

"Say…" The man said. "You're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm getting bigger. Look at me from the side; do I look different to you?"

"Wait a minute." Yugi said as his brain was almost over-loading from everything the man was doing. "I'm your master?"

"That's right!" The man said, and a graduation hat appeared on Yugi's head. "He can be taught, ladies and gentlemen! Now what do you wish of me?" Suddenly, he was covered in blue and golden armor with a large sword. "The ever impressive…" He then turned into a relief on a stone tablet. "The one contained…" Suddenly, a guy appeared next to the man who had a blue jacket like him, but with a red circle on his chest, and black hair with yellow highlights in it. "The often imitated…" Suddenly, a hundred versions of the man appeared. "But never duplicated…" They then all disappeared and the man pushed out his chest. "Yami of the Millennium Puzzle!!" Suddenly, a guy with a long serious face appeared with his chest over his arms.

"Right here direct from the Puzzle." The man said in an odd voice. "Right here for your very much wish fulfillments. Thank you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Yugi said. "Wish fulfillments?"

"Three wishes to be exact." Yami said as he waved his finger at Yugi with a smirk. "And no wishing for more wishes." Suddenly a slot machine appeared, and three eyes appeared on its slots. "That's it. Three. Uno, does, tress. No substitutions, expansions, or refunds."

"Now I know I'm dreaming." Yugi said as he blinked.

"Yugi," Yami said with a smile. "I don't think you quite realize what you've got here, so why don't you just ruminate, while I illuminate the possibilities."

_Well Ali Baba had those forty thieves,_

_Sheri Saudi had a thousand tales!_

Suddenly, Yugi found himself surrounded by a band of cut throat thieves when Yami appeared beside him.

_Yugi, you're in luck 'cause up your sleeves,_

_You've got a brand of magic that never fails._

Suddenly, a demon with a skull for a head appeared and electrocuted all the thieves. Yami then put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and smiled.

_You've got some power in your corner now._

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp._

_You've got some punch, pizzazz! Wha-hoo and how._

_See all you gotta do is call right out,_

_And I'll say,_

"_Mister Y Moto sir,_

_What will your pleasure be?"_

_Let me take your order and jot it down._

_You have never had a friend like me._

Suddenly, a large turkey appeared, and the mouths of all three boys watered.

_Life is your restaurant,_

_And I'm your Matri'd!_

_Come on and whisper what it is you want._

_You have never had a friend like me._

Just then, Yugi found himself on a chair as several Yami's shining his shoes, straightening his jacket, cutting his fingernails, and cutting his hair.

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service._

_You're the boss!_

_The King!_

_The Shah!_

_Say what you wish._

_It's yours! True dish!_

_How about a little more Baklava?!_

Yugi and his friends then found themselves on top of a large couch with gold and silver all around them, and every kind of food they liked on several small columns.

_Have some of column A!_

_Try all of column B!_

_I'm in the mood to help you, dude!_

_You have never had a friend like me!_

Several small furry creatures with eyes that'd look big on a cow appeared, and began squeaking at Yami.

"Wha, wha, wha?" A brown creature asked.

"More man." Yami said with a grin.

"Wha, wha, wha?" A purple creature asked.

"No, no!" Yami called out with a smile.

"Wha, wha, wha?" They all called out.

"Bye, bye, bye." Yami called out as he scatted, and all the creatures exploded like fireworks.

"_Can your friends do this?_" Yami asked as he pulled off his head again and juggled it.

"_Can your friends do that?_" Yami asked as Yugi twirled the head around like a basketball.

"_Can your friends pull this…?" _Yami asked as he pulled out a Curse of Dragon from out of nowhere and roared. "_Out of their little hats?"_

"_Can your friends go poof?!" _ The Curse of Dragon then shot a stream of flame that made several beautiful woman appear.

_Hey, Lookie here. Ha-ha._

_Can your friends go, Abra Cadabra!_

_Let her rip!!_

_And then make the sucker disappear._

All the woman then disappeared.

_So don't just sit there, slack jawed, buggy eyed!_

_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers!_

_You've got a bone fide, certified!_

_You've got a Yami for your chare d'affaires!_

_I've got a powerful urge to help you out!_

_So what you wish, I really wanna know!_

_You've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt!_

_Well all you've gotta do is call me out, and oh!!_

Suddenly, a young woman in an Asian dress appeared. She had long black hair tied up into buns with two locks of it draping her shoulders.

_Young Yugi Moto sir, have a wish or two or three._

Suddenly as she ran up to Yugi and held his hands, she disappeared, and Yami rubbed Yugi's head friendly.

_I'm on the job, you big nabob._

_You have never had a friend, never had a friend,_

_You have never had a friend, never had a friend,_

"_You have never," _Several dancing girls appeared, and Joey began to drool. _"Had a," _The second largest amount of gold the boys had ever seen suddenly appeared. _"Friend like me!!!"_

Yugi was having fun playing with all the creatures that had suddenly appeared, and Joey was scooping as much cash as he could into his pockets.

_You have never had a friend like me! Hah!!_

Suddenly, everything disappeared, and Joey was looking all over his clothes for the gold he'd grabbed, but it had disappeared.

"Aww." Joey groaned as he sat down.

"So what'll it be, Yugi?" Yami asked with a grin.

"You're gonna give me any three wishes I want?" Yugi asked with a starry-eyed look.

"Well almost." Yami said. "There are a few provisos."

"Like?" Yugi asked.

"Well rule number 1, I can't kill anybody." Yami said. He then made a slicing motion, and his head fell off again. "So don't ask."

"We won't if ya stop doing that!!" Joey said angrily.

"Rule number 2, I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else." Yami then smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry."

"Okay." Yugi said.

"Rule number 3," Yami said as he brought up a green warrior that looked like it died millennia ago. "I won't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture, and I don't like doing it. Other than that, you've got it."

"Hmm." Yugi said with a sly wink to Joey and Tristan, who winked back. "Provisos? You mean limitations on wishes?" Yugi asked with a mocking smile.

"Some all powerful Yami." Tristan said as Joey laughed.

"He can't even bring people back from da dead." Joey sighed.

"I don't know guys." Yugi said innocently. "He probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find our own way out."

Suddenly, Yami was right in front of them.

"Excuse me!" He said angrily. "Are you looking at me?! Did you put my puzzle together?! Did you wake me up?! Did you bring me here?! And all of a sudden, you're walking out on me?!!! I don't think so! Not right now!! You're getting your wishes, so sit down!!!!!"

Everyone sat down as Mahad made the circle he'd used to get them back to the entrance. Yami then sat down in a perfectly friendly way.

"In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere really." Yami said as several arms shot out to point at the edges of the circle. "Keep your hands and arms inside Mahad's circle. We're out of here!!!"

They then left the cave.

In the palace, Anubis and Bakura were kneeling before Sultan Shimon.

"Anubis, this is an outrage!" Shimon said firmly. "If it weren't for all your years of loyal service…" He then recomposed himself and began again. "From now on, you will discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, _before_ they are beheaded!"

"I assure you, your highness, it won't happen again." Anubis said with a bow.

"Tea, Anubis, now let's put this whole messy business behind us, please?" Shimon asked, and Anubis tenderly took Tea's hand.

"My most abject and humble apologies to you as well, Princess." Anubis said with a smile.

"At least some good will come of me being forced to marry." Tea said coldly. "When I'm queen, I'll have the power to get rid of you!"

"Alright, that's all settled." Shimon said with a smile. "Now Tea, getting back to this suitor business-" He then saw that Tea was walking away again.

"Tea!" Shimon called out as he followed her.

As they left, Anubis sneered.

"If only I'd gotten the Puzzle!!" Anubis said angrily.

"'I will have the power to get rid of you.'" Bakura said in a perfect imitation of Tea, thanks to some extremely painful voice lessons from Anubis. "Oh to think!" Bakura snarled in his normal voice. "We've got to keep kissing up to that chump and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives!!"

"No Bakura." Anubis said calmly. "Only until she finds her "chump" husband. Then she'll have us banished." Anubis' eyes then widened, and he grabbed his neck. "Or beheaded!"

"Ew." The two schemers said at the same time.

"Hey wait a minute, Anubis!" Bakura said excitedly. "What if _you _were the chump husband?!"

"What?!" Anubis said angrily.

"You marry the princess, right?" Bakura said with a smirk. "Then you'll become the sultan."

"Hmm." Anubis said as a dark smile crept onto his face. "Marry the shrew, and I'll become sultan. The idea has merit."

"Exactly!" Bakura said darkly. "Then we'll drop Poppa-in-Law, and the little woman, off a cliff." Bakura then put his fingers on the Rod of Light, and made it look like his hand was thrown off, and slammed it onto the floor. "Ker-splat!!"

Bakura then laughed as Anubis chuckled.

"I love the way your foul little mind works!!"

The two then laughed darkly together.

* * *

Well, this looks bad.

P.S. Did you know that Howard Ashman wrote the lyrics to Friend Like Me?


	9. The First Wish

Chapter 8: The First Wish

As Mahad landed in an oasis, Yami stood up and held another microphone.

"Thank you for choosing Dark Magician for all your travel needs." Yami said with a smile. "Please don't stand until the magical circle has come to a complete stop."

Mahad then deactivated the circle, and everyone walked around to stretch their legs. Joey was hopping up and down as one of his feat had gone to sleep. Yami was standing there stock still and smirking at Yugi.

"Well how about that, Mr. Doubting Thomas?" Yami asked.

"You sure sowed me." Yugi said with a smirk that rivaled Yami's. "Now about my three wishes."

"Thus my ears deceive me." Yami said with a look of surprise. "Three?" Yami then held a finger straight in Yugi's face. "You're down by one, Yugi!"

"Oh no." Yugi said slyly. "I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own."

Yami was about to respond when his eyes widened, and he smiled.

"Well I feel sheepish." Yami said as a small sheep with green skin and black wool appeared. "Okay, you bad boy, but no more freebies."

"That sounds fair." Yugi said with a smile. "So three wishes. I want them to be good. What would you wish for?"

Yugi turned to Yami, and he saw a look a surprise cross his face.

"Me?" Yami asked. "No one's ever asked me that before. Well in my case…" Yami then closed his eyes. "Forget it."

"What?" Yugi asked.

"No I can't." Yami said as he leaned against a tree.

"Come on, tell me." Yugi said, and Yami turned to Yugi, and he held up his arms.

"Freedom." Yami said.

"You're a prisoner?" Yugi asked as he looked at the Puzzle.

"It's all part and partial with the whole Yami gig." Yami then had three large creatures appear behind him. One was a bird-like dragon, the other was a serpentine dragon, and the other was a blue ogre-like creature. "Phenomenal cosmic power!!!" Yami called out in a grand voice when suddenly he and the creatures went back into the Millennium Puzzle. "Itsy, bitsy living space."

"Oh Yami," Yugi said sympathetically. "That's awful."

Yami then came out and smiled.

"But oh, to be free." Yami said with a genuine smile on his face. "Not to have to go, 'POOF!' 'What do you need?' 'POOF!' 'What do you need?' 'POOF!' 'What do you need?' To be my own master. Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world." Yami then looked down and sat down. "What am I talking about? It's never gonna happen. Yami, wake up and smell the chili."

"Why isn't it gonna happen?" Yugi asked with genuine concern.

"The only way I can get out of this is if my master wishes me out." Yami said. "And you can guess how often that happens."

"I'll do it." Yugi said smiling. "I'll set you free."

"Uh-uh." Yami said sarcastically. "Yeah. Right."

Yugi's nose then grew outwards, and Yugi shoved it back and continued to smile.

"No seriously, I promise." Yugi continued. "After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free."

"Well, here's to hoping." Yami said as he and Yugi shook hands. "Alright, let's make some magic! So how about it?" Yami then ruffled Yugi's hair like an older brother. "What is it you want most?"

"Well…" Yugi said with a smile. "There's this girl."

"Yugi, I can't make anyone fall in love, remember?" Yami asked.

"Oh, but Yami," Yugi said with a smile. "She's smart and fun, and…"

"Pretty?" Yami asked helpfully.

"Beautiful!" Yugi said with his smile widening by the second.

"C'est l'amour." Yami said as Joey and Tristan smiled as well.

"But she's the princess." Yugi said dejectedly. "To even have a chance, I'd have to be…" Yugi's eyes then widened. "Hey, could you make me a prince?"

"Hmm." Yami said as he was reading through a cook book. "Chicken ala king? Nope. Ceaser Salad? Nope. Ah. To make a prince." Yami then turned to Yugi and waged his finger again. "Now that better be an official wish. Say the magic words, Yugi."

"Yami," Yugi said excitedly. "I wish for you to make me a prince!"

"Alright then!" Yami said with a smile. "First, you've gotta look the part. Now the jacket, muscle shirt, and pants combo is much to vagabond. All those patches just don't say prince. Now work with me here, Yugi."

Yami snapped his fingers, and Yugi was dressed in a beige outfit with light brown shorts, a red cloak, and a golden head piece with the Eye of Wdjat on the center.

"Now I like that." Yami said with a smile. "Very macho. Now a prince needs bodyguards, and I have just the fellows."

"Nyeh?" Joey asked.

Yami snapped his fingers, and Joey ended up in a blue body suit with red boots, a red skirt, a red samurai helmet, and a large orange sword in his hand.

"Cool." Joey said with a smile.

Yami snapped his fingers again, and Tristan ended up with a black pair of pants and boots, and he was also wearing a quiver of arrows on his back with a crossbow in his hand.

"Nice." Tristan said with a smile.

"Still needs something." Yami asked. "We need some kind of transportation. Mahad, get me a monkey."

"A monkey?" Yugi asked.

"You'll see." Yami said slyly.

Mahad brought a monkey, and Yami pointed at it as Mahad set it down.

"Let's try… A camel." The monkey turned into a camel. "No… No… not enough." Yami snapped his fingers, and the camel turned into a horse. "Still not enough. What would be good?" Yami closed his eyes and thought when his eyes snapped open. "Got it!!" Yami pointed at the horse. "Let's try this!!"

The monkey turned into an elephant.

"Wow, talk about trunk space!" Joey said, and Tristan slapped him in the head. "Ow!!"

"Wow." Yugi said as he looked at the elephant.

"You've got the outfit, the body guards, and the elephant, but we're not through yet." Yami said as he removed his jacket, and it turned into a purple cloak. "Hang on to your head piece, Yugi. We're gonna make you a star."

* * *

Wow! So… Does Yami get freed?


	10. Prince Atli

Chapter 9: Prince Atli

In the palace, Shimon was stacking several small toys on top of each other. He was about to put a giraffe on when Anubis came in.

"Sire," Anubis said with a smile. "I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter."

"Yes." Bakura said in his always polite voice as Shimon turned around interested.

"Really?" Shimon asked.

"It's right here." Anubis said as he unfurled a scroll he was carrying. He then read from it. "'If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, than the sultan shall choose for her.'"

As Anubis was talking, Shimon gave Bakura a lemon drop, and Bakura smiled and ate it. When he heard what Anubis said about himself choosing Tea's husband, he became very concerned.

"But Tea hated all those suitors." Shimon said in a worried way. "How can I choose someone she hates?"

"Not to worry my liege," Anubis continued. "There's more. 'If in the event, a suitable prince cannot be found, the princess must then be wed to…' Hmm. Interesting." Anubis rubbed his chin.

"What?" Shimon asked urgently. "Who?"

"The royal visor." Anubis said in surprise, and if Shimon had looked hard enough, he would have seen Anubis and Bakura share a smirk. "Why that'd be me."

"But I thought the law said that only a prince could marry a princess." Shimon said as he took the scroll and began checking it. "I'm great sure-"

Anubis then held up his staff, and Shimon starred into the red jewel in the middle as his mind began to go blank.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord." Anubis said soothingly.

"Yes. Desperate measures." Shimon repeated as his eyes glazed over.

"You will order the princess to marry me." Anubis continued.

"I will order the princess to…" Shimon then pushed the staff out of the way and starred oddly at Anubis.

"But you're so old." Shimon said, and Anubis pushed the staff right up close to his face.

"The princess _will _marry me!!" Anubis said authoritatively.

"The princess will marry-" Shimon began as his mind began to grow distant again when he heard the sound of trumpets.

"What is that?" He asked, more to himself than anyone else. "That music."

Shimon ran to the window, and he saw a large procession.

"Anubis," Shimon said excitedly. "You must come and see this!"

At the streets, Yami was leading a procession he created at the oasis, and he was dressed similarly to Yugi, but with a purple cloak instead of a red one, and as he smiled, several criers called out, "_Make way for Prince Atli!_"

At the same time, several swordsman called out, "_Say hey to Prince Atli!_"

As several dancing girls arrived, Yami walked up into the crowd and pushed people away to make room for Yugi's procession.

_Hey! Clear the way, in the old bazaar._

_Hey you! _

_Let us through,_

_It's a bright new star!_

_Oh come! _

_Be the first on your block to meet his eye._

Everyone cheered and looked as a large elephant appeared.

_Make way! _

_Here he comes!_

_Ring bells! Bang the drums!_

_Oh, you're gonna love this guy!_

The palm leaves parted to reveal Yugi in the center with Joey and Tristan on either side of him.

_Prince Atli! Fabulous he!_

_Atli Ababwa!_

_Genuflect, show some respect._

_Down on one knee!_

Yami then pulled a rug from the guards, including the guard Yugi told him about, Seto, and they ended up bowing down. They looked up curiously and saw Joey wave at them with a smile.

_Now try your best to stay calm._

_Brush up your Sunday salaam._

As Bakura began dancing to the music, Anubis glared at him angrily, and he stopped.

Meanwhile, Yami used a wheelbarrow to pick up several men and brought them to Yugi.

_Then come and meet his spectacular coterie!_

_Prince Atli!_

_Mighty is he!_

_Atli Ababwa!_

As Yugi shook all the men's hands, they collapsed and landed on Yugi, but Yami, making sure no one could see, used his magic to temporarily give Yugi the strength of ten men, so he was able to lift the men up and set them down on the ground.

_Strong as ten regular men, definitely!_

Yami then turned himself into an old man and whispered to one of the spectators, "_He faced the galloping hordes!_"

He then turned himself into a small child and said to the younger children, "_A hundred bad guys with swords!_" Yami then turned back to his main disguise and called out, "_Who sent those goons to their lords?_"

_Why Prince Atli!_

_He's got seventy-five golden camels._

"Don't they look lovely, kids?" Yami asked the crowd with a smile as two twins walked up to look at the sight.

_Purple peacocks,_

_He's got fifty-three!_

"I like the pretty feathers." The girl twin said as she looked at the peacocks, and Yami lifted her up, so she could pet them as several creatures then appeared in comfortable looking cages.

_When it comes to exotic-type mammals,_

A small goat and tiger then appeared in front of the twins as they giggled.

_Has he got a zoo!_

_And I'm telling you,_

_It's a world of menagerie!_

Several girls then looked in from the window, and Yami smiled and began talking to them.

_Prince Atli! Handsome is he! Atli Ababwa!_

_That physique! How can I speak?! Weak at the knee!_

Yugi then smiled and waved nervously at the girls as they smiled back, and Joey began drooling at the mouth.

_Well get on down to this square!_

_Adjust your veil and prepare!_

_To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Atli!_

Yugi blew the girls a kiss, and all three of them passed out as Yami smiled and gave Yugi the thumbs up.

_He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys! (He's got the monkeys! Let's see the monkeys!)_

Yugi then tossed down several hand fulls of gold to the crowd as they gathered around to grab some.

_And to view them, he charges no fee! (He's generous! So generous!)_

_He's got slaves, he's got servants, and flunkies! (Proud to work for him!)_

_They bow to his whim! Love serving him!_

_They're just lousy with loyalty to Atli! Prince Atli!_

Shimon went to open the door, but Anubis held it shut, but it was then forced open by the entire procession, and Anubis and Bakura were smashed on the other side of it.

_Prince Atli!_

_Amorous he! Atli Ababwa!_

One of the attendants, who looked very much like the Prince, came up and put his arm on Shimon's shoulders with a wry smile.

_Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!_

Anubis then closed the door again looking unhurt, but angry while Bakura was passed out on the floor mumbling about football fouls.

_And that good people is why,_

_He got dolled up and dropped by!_

_With sixty elephants, llamas galore!_

_With bears and lions!_

_A brass band and more!_

_With his story makers!_

_His cooks and bakers!_

_His birds that warble on key!_

_Make way for Prince Atli!!_

The procession then moved outside as Prince Atli arrived with a man in a purple outfit, riding on a glowing circle. Shimon clapped his hands.

"Splendid!" Shimon said overjoyed. "Absolutely marvelous!"

"You're majesty," Prince Atli said. He looked fairly short for his age, but he still carried the glow of a teenaged prince. "I've journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand."

"Prince Atli Ababwa!" Shimon said warmly, and with a great smile. "Of course, I am delighted to meet you." Shimon then pointed to where Anubis was standing with Bakura as he rubbed his head. "This is my royal vizier, Anubis and his servant, Bakura. They're excited too."

"Ecstatic." Anubis said moodily as he walked to Prince Atli. "I'm afraid Prince Abooboo-"

"Ababwa." Prince Atli corrected with a slight smile.

"Whatever." Anubis said with a wave of his hand. "You cannot just parade on in here uninvited and expect-"

But he was cut off by Shimon looking at the staff of the man who had brought Prince Atli to the throne room.

"By Ra." Shimon said as he examined the staff. "Your friend here is quite remarkable Prince Atli."

"Thank you, sire." The man said as the prince's bodyguards came back in with some food in their hands, and they were both grinning contentedly.

"I don't suppose, I might…"

"It's fine with me." Prince Atli said as he turned to the man. "Is it alright with you, Mahad?"

"Fine by me." Mahad said as he slammed his staff down, and the circle reappeared.

"Allow me." Atli said as he helped Shimon onto the circle. Anubis stood in front of Shimon and Mahad.

"Sire, I must advise against this." Anubis said.

"Oh lighten up, Anubis." Shimon said with a playful smile. "Learn to have a little fun."

Shimon and Mahad then flew off, and Anubis turned to Prince Atli.

"Just where did you say you were from?" Anubis asked the prince.

"Uh…" Prince Atli said nervously. "Much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure."

"Try me." Anubis said darkly as the circle flew past them, and Bakura ended up accidentally being hit in the stomach.

"Oof!!" He said.

Anubis then saw Shimon go imbetween the prince's two bodyguards, and they both ducked down. Eventually, the circle began to slow down.

"Out of my way." Shimon said like a child at play. "I'm coming to land, Anubis."

He landed and got off.

"Spectacular, you're highness." Anubis said automatically as he had to endure watching Sultan Shimon play many of his foolish games.

"Yes I do seem to have a knack for it." Shimon said as Mahad walked around dizzily and nearly fell over when the two bodyguards caught him.

"Hey Mahad, how many swords do ya see?" The bodyguard with the sword asked.

"Three." Mahad said in a dazed voice.

"That's close enough, right?" The bodyguard with a cross bow asked.

"Well this is a very impressive youth." Shimon said with a smile. "And a prince besides." Shimon then turned to Anubis with a smile. "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Tea at all."

"I don't trust him, sire." Anubis said back.

"Nonsense." Shimon said authoritatively. "One thing I pride myself on Anubis is that I'm an excellent judge of character."

"Oh excellent judge." Bakura muttered so only Anubis could hear. "Yeah sure. Not!"

"Hmm-hmm!" Shimon chuckled. "Tea will like this one."

"And I'm sure I'll like Princess Tea." Atli said with a smile.

"You're highness, no!" Anubis said urgently. He mustn't allow this boy to ruin his plans when they were so close to fruition. "I must intercede on Tea's behalf. This boy is no different from the others." Anubis then faced Prince Atli and spoke darkly to him. "What makes him think he's worthy of the princess?!"

"Your majesty," Prince Atli said with a smile. "I am Prince Atli Ababwa. I will win your daughter."

"How dare you?" Tea said, and everyone turned to see her standing there with her hands on her hips.

"All of you, standing around, deciding my future?!!" Tea shouted at them, and Anubis could tell that she was insulted at the idea of being won. "I am not a prize to be won!!!"

Tea then stormed off to her room as Shimon took Prince Atli by the arm.

"Oh dear." Shimon said. "Well don't worry Prince Atli. Just give Tea some time."

As Shimon walked off to show Prince Atli around the palace, Anubis starred on darkly.

"I think it's time to say good-bye to Prince Abooboo!" Anubis said darkly as the Rod of Light glowed.

* * *

Well, that second first meeting could have gone better, couldn't it.

Shadi: Do you wanna tell dis story?!!

Me: No sir.

Shadi: Den shut up and let me tell it!


	11. A Whole New World

Chapter 10: A Whole New World

That night, Yugi was watching the balcony of Tea's room as he paced. Yami was playing chess with Mahad, and Joey and Tristan were roasting a few bananas on one of Tristan's arrows.

"What am I going to do?" Yugi asked, more to himself than anyone else. "Tea won't even let me talk to her." Yugi wrenched off his headband and looked at it. "I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish."

"So move." Mahad said as it was Yami's turn. Yami moved his knight right in front of the boxed in king.

"Check mate." He said calmly.

"Okay, that's a good move." Mahad said as he starred.

"Yami, I need help!" Yugi called out.

"Well Yugi, here's the thing." Yami said with a wry smile. "If you wanna court Tea, you've gotta be a straight-shooter. Got it?"

"Huh?" Yugi asked.

Yami then caused a chalk board that read "Tell Her The" to appear.

"Tell her," Yami said as he pointed at each word. "The…" Yami then flipped the board over to reveal a neon sign that said the word Yami shouted out. "TRUTH!!"

"No way!" Yugi said as he waved his hand at the chalk board, and it dissolved. "If Tea thought I was some crummy… street rat, she'd laugh at me."

Yami then caused a light bulb to appear over his head.

"A woman can appreciate a man who can make her laugh." Yami said warmly, but Yugi just pulled a cord and turned the light bulb off. Yami then walked up to Yugi as he sat down. "Yugi, all joking aside, you really ought to be yourself."

"That's the last thing I wanna be!" Yugi said as he put the headband back on. "Okay, I've gotta be smooth, cool, and confident." Yugi then turned to everybody with a smile. "How do I look?"

"Like a prince." Yami said with a sigh.

"Man, Yug's kinda loosin' it, aint he?" Joey said as he ate one of the roasted bananas.

Yugi then flew off to Tea's room on Mahad's circle. As Yugi pulled himself onto the balcony, he saw Tea sitting there with a blonde woman with eyes just like Yami's, but with those girly-eye lashes. He also saw a Harpie Lady purring as she tried to get Tea to play.

"Princess Tea?" Yugi asked.

"Who's there?" Tea asked with a start.

"It's me, Prince Atli…" Yugi began before he remembered that he had to make his voice as grand as possible. "I mean, Prince Atli Ababwa."

"I do not want to see you!" Tea said as she closed her curtain.

"No, please Princess!" Yugi said as he forgot his grand voice. "Please give me a chance!"

Suddenly, the Harpie Lady flew up and growled at him angrily.

"Uh… Down girl-bird-thing." Yugi said nervously as he backed away.

()()()

"So how's the little guy doing?" Yami asked as he floated up, and Mahad made a slitting action across his throat.

Yami decided to intervene a bit more.

()()()

As Prince Atli tried to shoo Mala away, Tea noticed something about him. He looked like he was ten instead of the legal marrying age of 16. Her eyes then widened as she remembered that boy in the market place.

"Wait, do I know you?" Tea asked as the prince looked up.

"Uh… No." Prince Atli said quickly.

"You sure?" Tea asked. "You remind me of someone I met in the market place."

"The market place?" Prince Atli said with a nervous look. I… I have servants who go to the market place for me. In fact I even have servants who go to the market place for my servants, so it couldn't have been me in there."

"No." Tea said as she looked at the ground sadly. "I guess not."

()()()

As Yugi starred at Tea, he heard a smaller and higher version of Yami's voice in his ear. He turned to see a fly-sized Yami there.

"Enough about you." Yami said. "Talk about her. Say she's smart, fun, anything. Just pick a feature!"

"Uh…" Yugi began as he fumbled around for the right words. "Princess Tea, you're very…"

"Wonderful," Yami suggested. "Magnificent, glorious, punctual!"

"Punctual!" Yugi said without thinking, and Tea starred at him like he was a complete idiot.

"Punctual?" Tea asked.

"Sorry." Yami muttered nervously.

"I mean beautiful!" Yugi said quickly. "You're very beautiful!"

"Nice recovery." Yami said as he gave Yugi a thumb up.

Tea then smiled and walked up to him.

"I'm rich too, you know." Tea said with a coy smile.

"Yeah." Yugi said with a smile.

"The daughter of a sultan." Tea continued.

"I know." Yugi said as Tea came closer.

"A fine prize for any prince to marry." Tea said as she came right up close to Yugi.

"Uh…" Yugi said as he began to back away with nerves. "Right. Right, a prince like me."

"Warning!" Yami said in Yugi's ear. "Warning!"

"Right." Tea agreed. "A prince like you." Tea then grabbed Yugi's head piece and pulled it over his eyes and pulled his cloak over his head. "And every other, stuffed shirted, swaggering peacock I've ever met!!"

"But-" Yugi began, but Tea cut him off.

"Go jump off a balcony!!" Tea said as she walked back to her room.

"What?" Yugi said in a confused voice.

"Quick, somebody stop her!" Yami said. "Want me to sick Slifer on her."

"Just buzz off!" Yugi whispered.

"Alright, fine." Yami said. "But remember, be yourself."

Yami then went into the Millennium Puzzle that was in a bag Yugi kept at his side.

"Yeah, right!" Yugi said out loud.

"What?!" Tea asked as she obviously thought Yugi was talking to her, and Yugi then looked at himself and realized he may have been carrying the whole prince thing too far.

"Uh…" Yugi said guiltily. "You're right." Yugi then sighed. "You aren't just some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choices." Yugi then turned to the balcony as Mahad got the circle ready. "I'll go now."

Yugi walked off of the balcony, and Tea called out, "No!!"

Yugi stuck his head back up with shock.

"What?" He asked quickly. "What'd I do?"

Tea starred at Yugi and blinked several times.

"How…?" She began, and then she walked over to the balcony. "How are you two flying?" She asked as she saw Mahad there.

"My friend Mahad's a Dark Magician." Yugi said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Tea said as Mahad elegantly kissed her hand.

"Enchanté your highness." Mahad said as the princess' lady-in-waiting and the Harpie Lady blinked several times.

"You… Uh… You wouldn't want to go for a ride, would you?" Yugi asked as he rubbed his neck. "We could get out of the palace and see the world."

Tea then looked at her lady-in-waiting and the Harpie Lady.

"Oh, if you're worried that they'll be alone, you could leave them with my friends." Yugi said as he pointed down at Joey and Tristan eating the roasted bananas. "The guy with the swords Jo- Jonouchi, and the other guy's Honda." Yugi explained.

The lady then smiled and turned to Tea.

"Go on, Tea." She said. "Go have some fun."

"Well," Tea began. "Is it safe?"

"Sure." Yugi said. "Do you trust me?"

Tea then looked at him oddly.

"What?" Tea asked.

"Do you trust me?" Yugi said with a smile as he stuck his hand down to help her up.

"Yes." Tea said with a smile as Yugi helped her up. Mahad then took off, and Tea clutched Yugi tightly as he blushed. Within moments, they were outside of the palace, and Yugi was intending to show Tea much, much more.

_I can show you the world._

_Shining, shimmering, splendid._

Yugi then picked a daisy from a window sill and handed it to Tea as she smiled warmly.

_Tell me, princess, _

_Now when did you last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes._

_Take you wonder by wonder,_

_Over sideways and under,_

_On a magic carpet ride._

_A whole new world!_

_A new fantastic point of view!_

_No one to tell us no,_

_Or where to go,_

_Or say we're only dreaming!_

Tea smiled as she felt the wind on her face and the freedom in the air. She had never been freer.

_A whole new world!_

_A dazzling place I never knew!_

_But now from way up here,_

_It's crystal clear,_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you!_

"_Now I'm in a whole new world with you!" _Atli called out as they flew past a flock of swans.

_Unbelievable sights!_

_Indescribable feelings!_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling,_

_Through an endless sky!_

_A whole new world!_

As they began to descend back below the clouds, Yugi held her arms gently away from her face.

"_Don't you dare close your eyes._" He said with a smiled.

_A hundred thousand things to see! (Hold your breath it gets better!)_

They then went to the sphinx and waved at the builder. He was chiseling the nose, and when they passed, he accidently cut the nose off. The two smiled sheepishly at that.

_I'm like a shooting star!_

_I've come so far!_

_I can't go back to where I used to be!_

_A whole new world! (Every turn a surprise!)_

_With new horizons to pursue! (Every moment, red letter!)_

The two then passed a pack of horses, and Tea petted one of the fouls before turning to Atli.

_I'll chase them anywhere!_

_There's time to spare!_

_Let me share this whole new world with you!_

They eventually came to Greece, where Atli tossed Tea an apple, and, like when Atli asked if she trusted him, her mind flashed back to the boy she'd met.

"_A whole new world." _Atli said with a smile.

"_A whole new world." _Tea agreed.

"_It's where we'll be."_

"_That's where we'll be."_

"_A thrilling chase."_

"_A wondrous place."_

_For you and me._

Tea and Atli smiled at each other as they flew over a lake and looked at their reflections.

()()()

At China, Yugi and Tea sat on a roof and watched the fireworks of the new year, but Yugi spent more time looking at Tea.

"It's all so magical." Tea said with a smile.

"Yeah." Yugi agreed.

Tea then smiled and said casually, "It's a shame Joey had to miss this."

"Nah." Yugi said without thinking. "He hates fireworks, and he doesn't care that much for flying either." Then Yugi realized what he said. Joey was _Yugi's_ friend! Now that he was Atli, his friend was Jonouchi! "Uh… That is… I mean… Oh no." Yugi then put his head in his hands as Mahad rubbed his temples.

"I knew it!" Tea said as she took another really hard look at Yugi. "You are that boy from the market! Why did you lie to me?!!"

"Tea, I'm sorry." Yugi pleaded.

"Did you think I was stupid?! That I wouldn't find out?!!"

"No, no!" Yugi said urgently. "That is… Well…"

"Who are you?!" Tea asked. "Tell me the truth."

"The truth?" Yugi asked as he looked at Mahad.

"Well, go on." Mahad said as he waved his hand at Yugi.

"The truth is…" Yugi said as he thought quickly. "I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life!"

"Oh!" Mahad groaned as he smacked himself in the head.

"I really am a prince." Yugi said.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Tea asked.

"Well you know." Yugi said with a nervous smile.

"Royalty going out into the city in disguise sounds kinda strange doesn't it?" Yugi asked.

"Well…" Tea said as she smiled and snuggled closer to Yugi. "Not that strange."

The two then got close together and watched the fireworks.

* * *

Okay, what happens next?


	12. The Second Wish

Chapter 11: The Second Wish

As Joey waited for Yugi to come back with Tea, he began talking to Tea's lady-in-waiting, Mai.

"So…" Joey began. "Where'd ya find dat Harpie Lady?"

"Oh, I've had her since we were both little girls." Mai said.

"Cool." Joey said.

"So what's your home land like?" Mai asked.

"Uh…" Joey said nervously. "Well, it's pretty much da same as Agrabah, but a little less regal."

"Cool." Mai said as she and Joey snuggled close together for warmth as Tristan was screaming. The Harpie Lady, Mala, was taking… a shine… to Tristan.

"Help me!" Tristan said as Mala pulled him behind a bush. "For the love of Ra, help me!!"

"Hey, they're coming back." Mai said as Joey looked up to see Yugi and Tea returning to Tea's balcony.

"I guess that's our cue to leave." Mai walked up to the bush and pulled Mala away as Tristan crawled out.

"Bye boys." Mai said with a smile.

"Later." Joey said as Tristan gibbered feebly.

()()()

At the balcony, Yugi helped Tea up, and they starred at each other lovingly.

"Good night, my handsome prince." Tea said with a warm smile.

"Sleep well Princess." Yugi said as he smiled too.

Mahad then nudged Yugi gently in the back, and the two accidentally had their lips meet, and it turned into a kiss. After that, Tea walked off to her room and gave Yugi a wink before closing the curtains.

"Yes!!" Yugi said as he fell back onto the circle, and Mahad flew him down to the ground. "For once in my life, things are starting to go right."

Suddenly, the royal guards grabbed Yugi roughly, and they made sure to capture Mahad as well. They then gagged Yugi and tied his hands behind his back and tied his feet together. He then looked to see that Joey and Tristan were tied up as well.

"Joey!!!" Yugi called out, his voice muffled by the gag. "Tristan!!!"

Yugi then got a good look at Seto's face, and he saw that his eyes were glazed over, like he was sleeping with his eyes open. Suddenly, Anubis walked in front of Yugi, and he saw the staff he always held was glowing.

"I'm afraid you've worn-out your welcome Prince Abooboo." Anubis said with a smirk.

"Why you dirty-!" Yugi yelled through the gag, but Anubis had already turned his back to Yugi.

"Make sure he's never found." Anubis said as Seto silently knocked Yugi in the head with a club.

()()()

Yugi woke up falling from a cliff to the sea. Miraculously, he survived the fall, and he saw his bag lying open next to him, and the Millennium Puzzle lying exposed. If Yugi could just touch it, he could call out Yami and use his second wish to get out of the sea. He tried to get to the lamp, but it was difficult as the ropes were constricting his limbs too much to swim. He got close to the Puzzle when he began to feel woozy from lack of air, and he passed out just as the Puzzle made contact with Yugi's relaxed hand.

()()()

Yami came out with a book that was entitled, _The Return of the King_.

"Never fails." Yami said to himself as he closed the book. "Sit down to read and someone calls. What is it Yugi?" Yami turned to see an unconscious Yugi, and his eyes snapped open so far that he had no doubt that people could see the whites all around.

"Yugi?" Yami asked. "Yugi, wake up!!!" Yami then grabbed Yugi and shook him. "Yugi, you can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish!!! You have to say, 'Yami, I want you to save my life.' Okay? Come on, Yugi!!!!" Yami shook Yugi extra hard, and his head lifted up and fell back down.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Yami said, and he jettisoned up with Yugi as they arrived at a cliff. Yugi had to make it. He was one of his closest friends, and not just because Yugi promised to set him free. Yami honestly cared for Yugi. He was like a brother to him. Yami set Yugi down, and he coughed violently before opening his eyes.

"Uh…" Yugi groaned. "Yami?"

"Don't scare me like that." Yami said, and Yugi hugged him.

"Thanks." Yugi said with a smile.

"Well," Yami said with a smile as he handed Yugi the bag he kept the Puzzle in, "I'm getting kind of fond of you, Yugi. Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything."

Yami then called out Curse of Dragon, and they flew off to Agrabah.

()()()

In her room, Tea was brushing her hair and thinking about Atli.

"Tea?" Tea's father called out, and Tea turned to see him at the door. "Oh Daddy, I just had the most wonderful time! I'm so happy!"

As Tea came closer, she saw that her father's eyes looked strange, like he was sleeping with his eyes open.

"You should be, Tea." Shimon said. "I have chosen a husband for you."

"What?" Tea asked.

"You will wed Anubis." Shimon said as Anubis opened the door with Bakura following him.

Tea gasped and starred as Anubis took Tea's hand and smiled condescendingly.

"You're speechless, I see." Anubis said. "A fine quality in a wife."

"I will never marry you!!" Tea said angrily, and she then ran to her father. "Daddy, I want to marry Prince Atli!!"

"Prince Atli left." Anubis said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Anubis!" Atli said as he stood there with his arms crossed.

"Prince Atli!!" Tea said happily as everyone starred.

"How in the he-?!" Bakura began in a voice that Tea noticed was much gruffer than usual before he swallowed and said in his normal voice, "Oh dear. This is so surprising."

"Tell them the truth Anubis!" Atli said angrily. "You tried to have me killed!!"

"What ridiculous nonsense your highness." Anubis said calmly as he walked over to Shimon and held his staff up again. "He is obviously lying."

"Obviously… lying." Shimon repeated.

"Daddy!!" Tea called out crying as she ran to her father. "What's wrong with you?!!!"

"I know what's wrong!!" Atli said as he wrenched Anubis' staff from his hand and smashed it into the ground! With that, Shimon blinked and starred around.

"Oh my." Shimon said as he rubbed his head.

"Your highness," Atli said as he handed the broken staff to Shimon. "Anubis has been controlling you and the royal guards with this!"

"Wh-Wh-What?!!" Shimon said angrily as he tossed the staff down. "Anubis!! You traitor!!!"

Anubis and Bakura backed away as Atli, Tea, and Shimon walked after him.

"You're majesty," Anubis said calmly, but Tea could easily see sweat coming down his face. "All this can be explained."

"Guards!!" Shimon called out. "Guards!!"

"Well that's it." Bakura said in that gruff voice again, which Tea now suspected to be that sick dog-boy's real voice. "We're dead. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead."

"Arrest Anubis at once!!" Shimon called out as Tea saw Anubis go for Atli's open sack with an odd greedy expression on his face. Before Tea could see what had caught Anubis' interest, he was grabbed by Seto, and the second-in-command of the guards, Shada.

"This is not done yet, boy!!!" Anubis called out as he pulled a phial with a red liquid in it and through it on the ground. Everything was covered in smoke, and Seto and Shada ended up grabbing each other by the shirts, and Anubis was gone.

"Find him!!" Shimon shouted. "Search everywhere!!"

"Yes Sultan." Seto said. "Follow me, Shada!"

"Right." Shada said as he followed Seto.

"Tea," Atli asked as he hugged Tea. "Are you alright?"

"I am now." Tea said with a smile. She now knew more than ever that she wanted to marry the man in front of her, right now.

"Anubis." Shimon said sadly as he rubbed his head. "My most trusted councilor, plotting against me all this time. This is terrible, just terrible. How will I ever…" Shimon then looked at Tea and Yugi holding each other.

"Could it be true?" Shimon said, and Tea could hear the smile of relief that must be on his face, but she had eyes only for Atli. "My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?!"

Tea turned to Shimon and nodded her head as her smile widened, and Shimon laughed joyfully.

"Ha-ha! Praise Ra!" Shimon called out as he ran to Yugi and held his face. "Oh you pretty boy! Oh I could kiss you!" Then Shimon came to himself and chuckled, as Tea walked back into Atli's arms. "But I won't… I'll leave that to my… Anyway, you two will be wed at once, and you'll be happy and prosperous, and then you my boy will become sultan!"

"Sultan?" Atli asked, and Tea saw a look of uncertainty cross his face, but Tea put it off to nerves.

"Yes," Shimon said as Tea held Yugi close to her body and closed her eyes. "A fine, upstanding youth such as yourself, a person of your unshakable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs.

()()()

Anubis opened the door to his secret lab, and Bakura ran up the stairs to where he kept all the things he was able to grab when no one was looking.

"We've gotta get out of here!!" Bakura said as he opened up a briefcase. "I'm gonna start packing now, your highness! Now let's see. We'll have to travel light and only bring the essentials. Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives, maybe some dental floss, and uh…" Bakura then held up a framed picture of himself and Anubis from when he was fifteen. "How about this picture? I'm not sure. I think I'm making a weird face in it."

Meanwhile, Anubis was laughing insanely and banging on the door.

"Oh dear." Bakura said as he rubbed his temples. "He's cracked. He's gone nuts."

Bakura then walked down to Anubis.

"Anubis?" Bakura said. "Anubis! Get a grip!!" Anubis then grabbed Bakura by the neck. "Good grip." He squeaked.

"Prince Atli is nothing more than that ragged urchin, Yugi!" Anubis said as he smiled darkly. "He has the Millennium Puzzle, Bakura."

"Why that little-!" Bakura began, but Anubis pulled him up close.

"You are going to relieve him of it." Anubis said as his smile widened.

"Me?!" Bakura asked in surprise.

()()()

As Yugi leaned over a rail in the visitor's quarters, he wondered. Could he really be what Shimon said? How could he be. He'd been lying ever since he walked in through the gates.

"Sultan?" Yugi asked himself. "They want to make me sultan?"

Yugi unconsciously touched the Millennium Puzzle in his bag, and Yami appeared.

"Huzzah!" Yami said with a smile. "Hail the conquering hero!!"

Yugi just walked by. Yami then walked in front of him as he entered the living room of his quarters.

"Yugi!" Yami said in a loud showboating kind of voice. "You've just won the heart of the princess! What are you going to do next?!"

Yugi looked at Yami sadly and flopped onto his bed.

"Uh…" Yami said as he took out a book that said, _Yugi Moto_. "You're line is, 'I'm going to free Yami.'" He then smiled helpfully. "Anytime now would be good."

"Yami," Yugi said with a gulp. He hated breaking promises, and he looked up to Yami like a big brother. "I… I can't."

"Sure you can." Yami said, and he turned into Yugi. "Just go, 'Yami, I wish you free!'"

"I'm serious!!" Yugi said as Yami returned to normal. "Look I'm sorry! I really am, but they want me to be sultan! No, they want to make _Prince Atli Ababwa_ sultan!!" Yugi then looked sadly at Yami. "Without you, I'm just plain Yugi Moto."

"Yugi, you won!" Yami said trying to keep smiling, but Yugi could see that it was slipping, and he didn't care.

"Because of you!!!" Yugi shouted as he pointed at Yami. "The only reason people think I'm worth anything is because of you!!! What if they find out I'm not really a prince? What if Tea finds out? I'll lose her."

Yugi then walked up to Yami as he tried to be strong, but he could feel the tears of shame and regret in his eyes.

"Yami, I can't keep this up on my own. I… I can't wish you free."

Yami looked at Yugi in a hurt way and then became stone face.

"Fine, I understand." Yami said calmly. "After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now if you'll excuse me, _Master._"

Yami then went into the Puzzle, and Yugi held it up.

"Yami, I'm really sorry." Yugi said, but all that came out of the Puzzle was a Kuriboh that gave him the raspberry.

"Well fine!!!" Yugi said losing his temper, and he flung the Puzzle into the wall where it clanged. "You can just stay in there then!!!" Yugi then saw Joey, Tristan, and Mahad looking at him.

"What are you guys looking at?!" He said angrily.

They looked at each other and walked off.

"No wait, guys, I didn't mean… Joey? Tristan?." Yugi said. "Come on."

Yugi slumped down on a couch and looked at himself. He'd let all these lies go too far.

"Yami's right." Yugi said. "I've gotta tell Tea the truth."

"Atli? Oh Atli? Will you come here?" Tea's voice said from outside the window, and Yugi went outside. It was now or never.

()()()

Bakura smirked as he hid by the window, he loved that little… exercise Anubis put him through. He could even do a girl's voice… As long as he didn't do it too long.

"Tea?" Yugi asked as Bakura smirked. "Where are you?"

"Out in the menagerie." Bakura said in Tea's voice. "Hurry."

"I'm coming!" Yugi said as he ran towards the menagerie.

As he left, Bakura cleared his throat and walked around Yugi's quarters, looking for the Puzzle, taking care to eat some of the fruits and sweets that were left there, but avoiding the lemon flavored sweets. He then found the Puzzle hanging there. Bakura smirked and pulled the Puzzle up to him by a rope that was looped around a metallic loop on the Puzzle.

"Boy, Anubis is gonna be glad to see you!" Bakura said with a smirk. He then walked off with the Puzzle over his shoulder to one of the old towers that no one, except Anubis, used anymore. Things were looking up.

* * *

Uh-oh. This looks bad.


	13. ExPrince Atli

Chapter Twelve: Ex-Prince Atli

Yugi quickly arrived at the menagerie to find Tea standing there excitedly. He regretted what he was about to say, but he had to say it. He then heard what Shimon was saying to the citizens of Agrabah gathered below.

"People of Agrabah," Shimon called out. "My daughter has finally chosen a suitor!"

"Tea?" Yugi asked, and Tea ran up to him excitedly.

"Atli, where have you been?!" Tea asked excitedly.

"Tea, I have to tell you something." Yugi began, but Tea grabbed his wrist and pulled him up the stairs as she continued to smile.

"The whole kingdom's turned up for Daddy's announcement!" Tea said as Yugi tried to protest, but Tea pushed him out just as Shimon said his name, and Yugi gulped.

"Oh boy." Yugi said as he waved nervously at the crowd.

()()()

At the tower, Anubis and Bakura watched Shimon's announcement, and Anubis smiled at the humorous situation. Little Yugi was about to have everything he ever wished for, and he was about to take it all away.

"Look at them." Bakura said sneering at where Yugi was. "Cheering that little pipsqueak."

"Let them cheer." Anubis said as he held the Millennium Puzzle. Now he understood why only Yugi could go in. He had researched while Bakura got the Puzzle, and the Diamond in the Rough was said to be the only being that could empathize enough with the yami trapped inside to be willing enough to free him, but Little Yugi hadn't been quick enough, and now Anubis would have it all. He grasped the Puzzle in both hands, and called out with his mind, _**Yami of the Millennium Puzzle, I order you to come forth!!!!**_

The yami appeared, and Anubis now knew that the research was correct as the yami looked so similar to Yugi that they could be brothers, and he also recognized Yami as the man who had brought Yugi to Agrabah as Prince Atli.

"You know Yugi, I'm getting really-" Yami began before he took a look at Anubis, and his eyes widened and sweat began to pour down like a hard rain. "I don't think you're him." Yami then took a look at a book with Yugi's name on it, and starred. "Well, I guess tonight, the part of Yugi's going to be played by a tall, dark, and seriously ugly man."

Anubis grabbed Yami by the throat and flung him down as he put his foot on his face.

"I am you're master now!!" Anubis said darkly.

"I was afraid of that." Yami said as he starred up fearfully at Anubis.

"Yami, grant me my first wish!!" Anubis called out. "I wish to rule on high as sultan!!!"

()()()

As Yugi was nervously standing on the menagerie with Tea and Shimon, they noticed dark blue clouds forming around the palace.

"Bless my soul." Shimon said as his clothes began to lift off of him, and they went onto Anubis, stretching and contracting to match his shape, and Anubis laughed darkly.

"Anubis, you vile betrayer!!" Shimon called out as Bakura walked out with a smirk.

"I believe that's 'Sultan Vile Betrayer' to you!" Bakura then laughed with his master.

"Oh yeah?!" Yugi called out as he flung open the bag he kept the Puzzle in. "We'll see about that!" Yugi then put his hand in the back, but there wasn't anyone there. He then looked at Anubis' neck, and saw the Millennium Puzzle hanging there.

"The Puzzle." Yugi said fearfully as Anubis laughed again.

"Finders, keepers, Abooboo!!" Anubis called out as a large blue creature appeared and grabbed the palace. Yugi recognized it as something Yami told him about. The Egyptian God, Obelisk the Tormentor, that only a full-powered yami like Yami could control. Yugi looked down and saw his friends.

"Guys, help!!!" Yugi called out, and Mahad flew up to the now moving palace with Joey and Tristan. Joey and Tristan then hopped off as Yugi hopped on. They then flew up to find Yami standing on Obelisk's shoulder with a sad expression on his face.

"Yami!" Yugi called out. "Please don't do this!!"

"Sorry Yugi." Yami said sadly as Obelisk put the palace on a high up mountain. "I've got a new master now."

"Anubis!!" Shimon called out. "I order you to stop!!"

"Ah, but there's a new order now." Anubis said darkly. "My order. Finally, you will bow to me!!"

"We will never bow to you!!" Tea yelled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Bakura said with a smirk that was quickly erased by one of Anubis' hard looks.

"If you will not bow before a sultan," Anubis said as his face contorted in rage. "Then you will cower before a sorcerer!!!!" Anubis then turned to Yami. "Yami, my second wish! I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!!!"

"Yami, no!!!" Yugi pleaded as he saw Yami close his eyes and point his hand at Anubis. He glowed red, and as he was enveloped, Bakura spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Bakura said grandly. "A warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Anubis!!"

Anubis stopped glowing, and he was in an outfit like the one he had on before, but with darker colors, and he held a new staff in his hand that looked like his old one but glowed much more fiercely.

"Now where were we?" Anubis asked with a smirk as he looked at Tea and Shimon. "Ah, yes. Abject humiliation!!!"

Anubis pointed his staff at Tea and Shimon, and a red glow enveloped them, and they were forced down onto their knees with their hands out-front and their heads down. Mai then ran up with her Harpie Lady, Mala, but Anubis swung the staff around and pointed it at Mala.

"Down girl!!!" Anubis shouted, and Mala regressed to a two-year-old version of herself, and she cried as Mai picked her up and backed behind Joey fearfully.

"Oh princess," Anubis began as he lifted Tea's head up with his staff. "There's someone I've been dying to introduce you to."

"Anubis!!!" Yugi called out as he rode down on Mahad's circle. "Get your hands off her!!!"

_Prince Atli, yes it is he,_

_But not as you know him!_

Anubis then enveloped Yugi in the same red glow, and brought him down as he pushed Mahad away into the others.

_Read my lips, and come to grips, with reality._

Anubis then brought Tea and Yugi together, and extinguished the glow that gave him control over them.

_Yes meet a blast from your past,_

_Who's lies were too good to last._

_Say hello to your precious Prince Atli!!_

Anubis then turned Yugi back into the plain boy he was when he first met Tea, ragged clothes and all.

"Oh should we say, Little Yugi?" Bakura asked with a smirk.

"Atli?" Tea asked, and Yugi could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Tea," Yugi said. "I tried to tell you, I'm just-"

But Anubis pushed them apart and wrapped Yugi in black glowing chains.

_So Atli turns out to be merely young Yugi!_

_Just a con, need I go on?!_

_Take it from me!_

Anubis then turned Joey and Tristan back into their old selves and bound up the two of them as well.

_His personality flaws,_

_Give me adequate cause,_

_To send him packing on a one way trip!_

Anubis then flung Yugi, Joey, and Tristan into the tower he'd just been in.

"Yami!!!" Yugi pleaded as Yami put his head in his hands, and Yugi knew there was absolutely nothing he could do.

_So his prospects takes a terminal dip!_

Mahad flew in after them, just as the tower shot off like a rocket.

_His assets frozen, the venue chosen_

_Is the ends of the Earth! Whoopee!!_

_So long!_

"See you around!" Yugi heard Bakura call back.

_Ex-Prince Atli!!_

Yugi then heard Anubis laughing, and he hung his head in shame. This was all his fault.

* * *

Oh… crud.


	14. Making Things Right

Chapter 13: Making Things Right

The tower landed in the snows of the North Pole as Yugi and his friends were flung out. Yugi wandered around looking for his friends.

"JOEY!!!!!" Yugi called out with all his might. "TRISTAN!!!!!"

Hearing nothing, Yugi fell to his knees and hit the ground with his fists.

"This is all my fault." Yugi said. "I should have freed Yami when I had the chance!"

"Well it aint all your fault." Joey said, and Yugi turned to see the two of them standing there as well.

"We better find Mahad, so we can get out of here." Tristan advised, and they began the search.

Eventually, they found Mahad with his legs pinned by the tower.

"Hey." Mahad said.

"Don't worry Mahad!" Yugi said. "We'll help you."

The three of them began digging though the snow until Yugi noticed that the tower was beginning to roll towards them.

"Run!!!" Yugi called out.

He, Joey, and Tristan ran as hard as they could until they reached the edge of a cliff, and Yugi looked at the window.

"Follow me!!" Yugi called out as he pulled Joey and Tristan to a spot and pulled them as close as he could. The tower rolled over them, but instead of squishing them, the window simply went over them, and when it fell over, Yugi jumped up in victory. "Yeah! Alright!!"

He turned to Tristan and Joey, and they had both fainted. Mahad then flew up, and made his traveling circle.

"Come on guys!" Yugi said as he helped Mahad put Joey and Tristan on the circle, "We've gotta get back to Agrabah!!"

()()()

In the palace, Bakura was shoving several hard candies into Shimon's mouth until Tea shouted, "Leave him alone!!!"

Bakura smirked and dropped the rest of the candies.

"I think I've made my point anyway." Tea covered herself as she was in a red servant girl outfit with chains binding her to Anubis' chair, and she was holding a tray of fruit. She wished Yugi was there. Sure he'd lied to her, but what choice did he have when only a prince could marry a princess, and now he was gone forever. She looked at her father, suspended by a floating puppet controller and dressed in a jester's outfit. Anubis smirked and pulled on the chains to bring her close to him.

"It pains me to see you reduced to this, Tea." Anubis then picked up an apple with his other hand and took a bite. "A beautiful dessert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world." Anubis then turned Tea's chains into a golden crown and held it up. "What do you say my dear? Why, with you as my queen-"

While Anubis talked, Tea grabbed a glass of wine and tossed it into Anubis' eyes.

"Never!!" Tea called out, and Anubis growled angrily, like a wild dog.

"I'll teach you some respect!!" Anubis said as he held up his staff, the Rod of Light, but then his eyes shone with a light that told Tea he had an idea, and she was terrified. "No." He said slyly.

"Yami." Anubis continued, and Yami, the only person here who probably missed Yugi as much as herself, turned his head. "I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Tea to fall desperately in love with me."

()()()

Yugi and his friends eventually arrived at Agrabah and flew straight to the palace.

()()()

"Uh… Master." Yami said nervously. "I'm afraid to say that there are a few things I can't do, and-"

Anubis then grabbed him by the neck.

"Don't talk back to me, you insolent brat!!!" Anubis said angrily. "You will do what I order you to do, slave!"

Yami gulped. He'd never had a master like Anubis, just like he'd never had a master like Yugi, but Anubis was different in a horrible way. He had no regard for rules at all unless he personally was bound to them.

()()()

Yugi arrived at a window and saw that Tea saw him. He held his finger to his lip, and Tea smiled and winked to show she understood.

"Anubis," Tea said seductively as she put the crown on. "I never realized how incredibly handsome you are."

Yugi smiled at Tea's cunning at stalling Anubis.

"That's better." Anubis said as he walked forward. Yugi took the opportunity to look around. Mai was stuck in the same area as the babyfied Mala, who was sucking her thumb talon and starring around.

"Now pussycat, tell me more about myself." Anubis said as Tea walked closer to him.

"You're tall," Tea began. "Dark."

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Mahad then floated down as Yami saw them.

"Yugi!" Yami whispered as he smiled. "Guys, you're all okay!"

Yami then walked quickly over to Yugi.

"Yugi, I can't help you." Yami said as he turned himself into a caricature of Anubis. "I work for a xenon-psychopath now! What are you gonna do?!"

"Hey, I'm a street rat, remember?" Yugi said with a smile. "I'll improvise."

Yugi ran towards where Anubis had been sitting. If he could get the Puzzle, he could wish Yami free and save everyone. He also heard some more of what Tea was saying.

"Go on." Anubis said.

"And your beard is so…" Tea said. "Twisted." Tea then beckoned Yugi forward with her finger. "You've stolen my heart."

As Yugi walked forward, he saw that Bakura noticed him, but before he could warn Anubis, Joey and Tristan tackled him, and held their hands over his mouth.

"And the street rat?" Anubis asked with an arrogant smirk.

"What street rat?" Tea asked.

At that moment, Bakura knocked over a bowel of fruit, but Yugi was saved when Tea kissed him hard on the lips. Yugi felt a bit jealous, and he could hear Bakura, Joey, and Tristan's "Ew."

"That was-" Anubis began, but he then noticed something in Tea's crown, and he turned to Yugi just before Yugi could grab the Puzzle. "You!!" Anubis shouted as he sent a bolt of energy out of his staff, and Yugi hit a pile of gold that was there!

"How many times do I have to kill you boy?!!!" Anubis asked angrily. Tea tried to wrench the Rod of Light from Anubis' grasp, but he knocked her aside.

Yugi then struggled with taking the staff from Anubis as he turned to Tea and yelled, "Get the Puzzle!!!"

Tea then ran to the Puzzle as Anubis called out, "No!!" Anubis then knocked Yugi away and shot red lightning at Tea! "Uh-uh-uh, Princess! Your time's up!!"

Tea ended up trapped in an hour glass, and the sand was falling on her!

"Tea!" Yugi called out as he and Anubis began to struggle for the staff again!

"Nice shot Anubis-" Bakura said as Joey knocked him on the head with the tossed bowel, and he and Tristan made for the Puzzle!

"You two should really learn to stay still!!" Anubis shouted as he used his staff to turn Joey and Tristan into stone statues!

"Joey! Tristan!" Yugi called out as Mahad grabbed the Puzzle and flew away, but he was shot by Anubis as well and turned to sand and crumbled.

"Things are dissolving fast now, boy!!" Anubis then grabbed the Puzzle and put it back over his neck. "Get the point?!!!" Suddenly, several swords fell from the sky and surrounded Anubis. Yugi pulled one of the swords out as he entered the circle.

"I'm just getting warmed up!!" Anubis shouted as he blew fire from his mouth to cause a ring of fire to surround them.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?!" Yugi shouted as Anubis smirked.

"A snake am I?" Anubis said with a sneer. "Perhaps you'd like to see how ssssnake-like I can be!"

Anubis then turned into a large cobra! He lunged twice at Yugi, but Yugi dodged both times and stabbed Anubis with the sword he'd grabbed as he called out.

"That's it, Yugi!!!" Yami said as a coach's outfit appeared on him. "Stick that snake!!!"

"You stay out of thissss." Anubis said in a high cold voice.

"Uh… yeah." Yami said in a wooden voice. "If Anubis can't beat that kid, GREAT!!!" Yami finished with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Yugi ran towards the hour-glass Tea was in, and the sand was already up to Tea's waist, but Anubis smashed his head at Yugi, and Yugi had to run in the opposite direction to have more room. Anubis then lunged at Yugi, but Yugi dodged and stuck the sword so deep into Anubis that he couldn't pull it out.

"Tea hold on!!" Yugi shouted as he grabbed a ruined piece of wood and was about to break the glass away when Anubis returned and wrapped his coils around Yugi!

"You little fool." Anubis laughed. "You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on Earth?!!"

"Squeeze him, Anubis." A recovered Bakura said with a smirk. "Squeeze him like a-" Bakura then received an elbow in the face from Yami as he starred on in worry.

"Without the yami, boy, you're nothing." Anubis taunted.

"Yami." Yugi said as he looked down at Yami, and then an idea came to him. "Yami!! Yami has more power than you could ever have!!"

"What?!!!" Anubis asked angrily.

"He gave you your power!!" Yugi said with a smirk. "He can take it away!!"

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Yami asked nervously. "Why are you bringing me into this?"

"Face it, Anubis!!" Yugi said with a smirk to rival Yami's now. "You're still just second best!!!"

"You're right." Anubis said as a look of revelation crossed his face. "His power does exceed my own, but not for long."

Anubis then slithered towards Yami.

"Th-the kid's crazy." Yami said as he laughed sheepishly. "He's a little punch-drunk. One too many fights with a snake, you know."

"Slave," Anubis called out grandly. "I make my third wish! I wish to be an all powerful yami!!!!"

"Alright." Yami said. "Your wish is my command. Way to go, Yugi."

Yami then put his hand over his face and pointed at Anubis. Anubis then began to change back into his human form, and he then grew. His skin turned dark blue, almost black, and his face grew to resemble a dog's as a blade grew out of the top of his head, and his eyes glowed red!

"Yes…" Anubis called out. "The power!"

While Anubis talked, Yugi ran up to the hourglass and broke Tea free as she coughed and gasped for breath.

"The absolute power!!!!" Anubis called out as he broke through the roof of the throne room.

"What have you done?!" Tea asked.

"Trust me!" Yugi said as he looked around for what he knew had to come with becoming a yami, and he saw a light blue object appear that was similar to the Rod of Light, but it was in the shape of a pyramid, and it was right under Anubis' feet.

"The universe is mine to command!!!!" Anubis called out as the cosmos trembled from his power. "TO CONTROL!!!!"

"Not so fast, Anubis!" Yugi called out. "I think you're forgetting something!"

"What?" Anubis said as his eyes narrowed.

"You want to be a yami, well you've got it!" Yugi called out as golden manacles appeared around Anubis' wrists.

"WHAT?!!!!" Anubis asked in alarm.

"And you get everything that goes with it too!!" Yugi said as he held up the small pyramid, and Anubis began to be sucked into it.

"No!!!" Anubis called out, and Bakura began running for it when Anubis clutches at him as he slammed into the ground.

"Hey let go!!" Bakura called out, but they were both pulled into the pyramid.

"Phenomenal cosmic power," Yugi called out with a chuckle. "Itsy-bitsy living space."

"Yugi," Yami said with a smile as he ruffled Yugi's hair like an older brother. "You little genius."

With that, Joey and Tristan returned to normal, the dust that was Mahad reshaped itself into Mahad, and he returned to normal as well, and Mai, Mala, and Shimon were freed as Tea ran to them. Mala sucked her thumb as she starred at everybody, and at that moment, they were all dressed in their usual attire, and Mala grew into a full-fledged Harpie Lady again, though she was still sucking her thumb, and Mai collapsed under her weight.

"Oh, why?!" Mai asked in pain.

Also, the palace was restored to normal and returned to his normal position. Meanwhile, Yugi still held the Pyramid of Light as Bakura and Anubis' voices argued inside of it.

"Allow me." Yami said as he picked up the pyramid. "Five thousand years in the Cave of Wonders ought to chill him out!"

Yami then called out a large turtle, set the pyramid on the attached catapult, and had the pyramid flung into the distance.

* * *

Whoo-hoo!!! They won!!!!!


	15. The Last Wish

Chapter 14: The Final Wish

After Anubis' defeat, everyone relaxed, and Yugi and Tea ran to each other and embraced, but Yugi then pulled away and looked at Tea.

"Tea, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince." Yugi said as he looked at her.

"I know why you did." Tea said, and Yugi knew that she'd forgiven him.

"Well, I guess… This is good-bye." Yugi said as he felt the tears begin.

"Oh that stupid law!!" Tea said angrily. "This isn't fair! I love you."

Yami then walked up to Yugi and smiled as he handed the Puzzle to him.

"Yugi, no problem." Yami said. "You've still got one wish left. Say the word, and you're a prince again."

"But Yami," Yugi asked. "What about your freedom?"

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude." Yami said as he had the red serpentine dragon, Slifer, and the golden bird-like dragon, Ra, push Yugi and Tea close together. "This is love."

Yami then put his hand on Tea's shoulder.

"Yugi, you're not going to find another girl like her in a million years." Yami said with a smile. "Believe me, I know. I've looked."

"Tea," Yugi said with resolve. "I do love you, but I've gotta stop pretending to be something I'm not."

"I understand." Tea said as she held back some tears of her own.

"Yami, I wish for your freedom." Yugi said.

"One prince remodeling coming up!" Yami said before a look of surprise crossed his face. "What?"

"Yami," Yugi said with a smile as he held up the Millennium Puzzle. "You're free!"

The Millennium Puzzle glowed like a small sun, and Yami was encased in it. When the light subsided, Yami's jacket and bondage collar were gone, and the Millennium Puzzle fell to the ground, lifeless. Yami picked it up and starred.

"I'm free?" Yami chuckled in disbelief. "I'm free." Yami then shoved the Puzzle into Yugi's hand. "Quick, wish for something outrageous! Say 'I wish for the Nile!' Wish for the Nile, try that!"

"Uh…" Yugi said as he blinked. "I wish for the Nile."

"No way!!!" Yami said, and his eyes lit up with revelation as he laughed for joy.

"I'm free!" Yami said as he ran around and high fived Joey, Tristan, Mahad, and Shimon and hugged Mai and Mala. "I'm free!" He then hugged Yugi and Tea. "I'm free at last!"

A trunk then appeared, and Yami began putting several things in it as he put on a brown jacket.

"I'm hitting the road!" He said with a wide smile. "I'm off to see the world! I-"

Yugi looked at his friend, and he saw Yami look at him.

"Yami," Yugi said as tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too, Yugi." Yami said as he walked to Yugi and put his hands on his shoulder. "No matter what anyone says, you'll always be a prince to me."

"That's right." Shimon said with a smile as he walked up. "You've certainly proven yourself worthy as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem."

"Daddy?" Tea asked in surprise.

"Well am I sultan, or am I sultan?" Shimon asked with a smile. "From this day forth, the princess can marry whoever she deems worthy and can be married whenever she wants."

Tea then ran to Yugi, and they embraced.

"Him!" Tea called out happily. "I choose him! I choose you, Yugi."

"Thanks." Yugi said with a smile as they kissed.

"Oh come here, you guys!" Yami said happily as he pulled everyone into a large group hug. "Come here! Big group hug!" Yami then turned to Mai. "You mind if I kiss the Harpie good-bye?"

"Uh…" Mai said.

Yami apparently took that as a yes and kissed Mala on the cheek as she blushed red. He then gagged.

"Ooh, hair ball." Yami said as a wad of blue fur popped out of his mouth. "Well I can't do any more damage to this Popsicle stand! I'm out of here!"

Yami then flew off as he waved at everybody.

"Good-bye you two crazy love-bird! Hey Mahad, catch you later! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! I don't care what I am! I'm free!!"

()()()

That night, Yugi and Tea celebrated their engagement on Mahad's circle as they flew around the city.

"_A whole new world!" _Yugi said as he had eyes only for Tea.

"_A whole new life!" _Tea added.

_For you and me!

* * *

_

As Shadi finished his story, we still wanted more.

"Come on!" Jenny said. "What happens next?! When do they get married?!"

"What happens to Anubis and Bakura?!" I asked.

"Well…" Shadi said with a sly smile.

* * *

Yami: See you guys later.

Me: I look your other look better. Bye everybody!


End file.
